Flores de cerezo y abanicos incandescentes
by Chia Moon
Summary: Mes SS Smut. Ambos son ardientes. Ambos se desean. Un mes entero de sus más secretos y ocultos anhelos. Que nadie vea.
1. Heat

**Comenzando con el mes SS Smut, amores.  
**

* * *

 **Datos:**

 **Título:** Flores de cerezo y abanicos incandescentes.

 **Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha  & Sakura Haruno.

 **Especial:** Calendario del mes de noviembre Smut.

 **Días:** 30

 **Actualización** : Sin sentido. (Espero poder ser capaz de actualizar todos los días, pero... igual me pasa como con el de NH Smut, paciencia, por fis).

 **Autora de los OS:** Chia S.R.

 **Advertencias:** SMUT, Lemon, Lime, Sexo, OOC, IC, Drama, romance...

* * *

 **ºHeatº**  
(Por lo que yo entendía era como estar cachonda uxu. Perdón si no fue así.)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Se mordisqueó el labio por tercera vez consecutiva. Estaba segura de que estaría enrojecido e hinchado. No es que lo hiciera realmente aposta, era simplemente que era un gesto de su deseo.

Y es que, maldita sea, estaba completamente cachonda.

Sí, como sonaba.

Al cuerno con lo que pensaran los demás. No estaba haciendo malo con espiar a su marido mientras se duchaba. Para nada. Y era culpa de él que se sintiera tan excitada que tuviera que apretar sus muslos y maldecir cada vez que sentía un ápice de placer.

Sasuke estaba de espaldas, frotándose el jabón por el cuerpo con sus propias manos. El cabello se le pegaba a la nuca y las orejas. Pese a las muchas heridas de guerra que tenía, continuaba siendo terriblemente sexy la forma en que su espalda se curvaba cuando se agachaba para lavarse las piernas. Y, era totalmente erótico ver cómo separaba sus piernas para lavarse sus partes.

Ese trasero que tenía era una tortura de tentador.

Ella solo había ido para llevar una toalla al baño e informarle de que no quedaba mucho para la cena. Pero como siempre le había pasado, se quedó completamente embobada al verle desnudo. Tantos años esperándolo, ahora no quería perder detalle.

Lo malo es que su marido la calentaba hasta un punto inaguantable.

Suspiró roncamente, frotando la mejilla contra el quicio de la puerta y suspiró. Descendió sus manos por su cuerpo, notando la sensibilidad de sus senos, bajando hacia el centro entre sus piernas. Presionó la parte justa, cerrando los ojos y abriendo la boca.

Demonios, desde que sintió por primera vez a Sasuke en su interior, no cesaba de quererle ahí, profanando su interior de cualquier manera posible. Y ni siquiera se podía comparar a las noches a solas cuando era una adolescente que todavía lloraba por él y lo ansiaba a su lado. Ni siquiera sus dotes de chackra le habían proporcionado el placer que su marido era capaz de darle.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a frotarse a sí misma, aferrándose al quicio de la puerta, presionando sus senos contra este. Sasuke continuaba de espaldas, con las manos sobre la cabeza, aclarándose. Su piel brillaba bajo el agua.

Su mano existente, se aferró en su cuello, frotándose la zona y descendiendo por su torso. Lo vio detenerse sobre su sexo y el movimiento de su codo delante atrás. Se mordió el labio y reprimió un gemido. Maldición, su sexo estaba tan húmedo y ansioso.

 _Pues yo me pongo muy cachonda cuando veo a Sai pintar,_ recordó las palabras de Ino. Ella siempre tan suelta para explicar algo que tuviera que ver con su marido. Pero secretamente, Sakura tenía que confesarlo. A ella la excitaba muchísimo esa situación.

Y necesitaba más.

Retrocedió lo suficiente para poder quitarse la camiseta que llevaba, tirándola al suelo. Sus senos eran pequeños, pero firmes y sus pezones estaban tan erectos y sensibles que simplemente ese gesto la hizo protestar.

Bajó las manos hasta el comienzo de los pantalones vaqueros y abrió la cremallera, descendiéndolos por sus caderas, agachándose y, al hacerlo, algo primitivo en ella la hizo excitarse más. Pensar en que Sasuke podría estar tras ella, viendo su sexo en aquella situación...

Se incorporó, pataleando para quitarse la prenda totalmente y empujó la puerta con cautela.

Sasuke había cerrado el agua y estaba a punto de girarse.

Corrió de puntillas hacia él, abrazándole por la espalda. El ninja no se movió más que parar mirar por encima de su hombro al sentirla desnuda contra él. Sakura se frotó contra su piel, rozando sus tensados senos contra su espalda.

—Sakura.

Sakura frotó su mejilla, bajando su mano derecha por su torso, disfrutando con las uñas de su torneada musculatura.

—Hazme el amor.

Suplicante, ansiosa, ¿qué más daba? No importaba. Solo sabía que lo deseaba en su interior.

Sakura movió más hacia abajo su mano, buscando el sexo masculino. Notó el bello y descendió más hasta que alcanzó el miembro entre sus dedos. La reacción a ella era algo que él no podía ocultar, del mismo modo que era impresionante. Ver cómo su miembro reaccionaba totalmente a sus caricias, logrando la dureza necesaria, era jodidamente excitante.

Besó su hombro sin detener las caricias ni cesar de frotarse, hasta que para Sasuke fue suficiente. Se giró, liberándose de su agarre y sosteniéndola con su única mano por las mejillas, su mirada fija en la contraria.

Sakura solía tener aquel brillo especial en los ojos siempre que le deseaba. Aunque al principio le había incomodado, era una prueba de que solo existía para ella. La forma en que brillaban sus labios enrojecidos a base de pequeños mordisquitos era otra señal.

Sus senos, firmes y con los pezones enrojecidos, clamando por su atención y la forma en que unía sus piernas, desesperada en deseo. Su sexo reaccionó a ella como una catapulta. Sabía que ella no iba a necesitar mucho más.

Se inclinó y sin más preámbulos, metió su lengua en la boca contraria, empotrando sus caderas en las contrarias, tragándose el gemido de satisfacción femenino. Sintió su sexo quedar atrapado entre sus vientres. Al instante, ella levantó una pierna, rodeándole las caderas.

—Agachate.

Sakura asintió, jadeante, con las mejillas cubiertas de tono carmesí.

Se giró de espaldas a él y lentamente, posicionó su trasero, frotándolo contra su erección. Él mismo se sujetó, frotando la punta entre sus nalgas, disfrutando de la suave sensación, hasta que, gracias a las ansias femeninas, abrió sus piernas más para él, asegurándose su estabilidad.

Su sexo ardía y estaba más húmedo que nunca. Cuando penetró en ella fue como hacerlo en pleno orgasmo. Y no le extraño que eso fuera lo que le ocurrió. Sakura se estremeció, gritando su nombre y tuvo que sostenerse en la pared para no caer, con las caderas temblando y llenando su miembro de su propia satisfacción.

Enarcó una ceja, incrédulo.

Joder, ¿tan cachonda estaba? Se había corrido únicamente con que se la metiera.

Esa mujer era condenadamente sexy.

Le apretó una nalga con los dedos, mirándola.

—No escapes— gruñó. Ella negó, levantando la cabeza tan solo para dedicarle una mirada de soslayo.

—Hazlo. Profundo, pero hazlo.

Y él lo hizo. Se hundió con todas sus fuerzas en ella, llenándola, profundizando en su ser. Notando su sexo rodearle y humedecerle, absorberle como si no tuviera fondo. La punta de su sexo golpear su interior y la presión, le hizo perderse hasta lo más recóndito del placer. Sus testículos se tensaron y la liberación llegó al mismo tiempo que llenaba su interior y un segundo orgasmo protestaba en la mujer.

Rechinó los dientes, saliendo de ella, y se sintió orgulloso de ver su semilla ahí, resbalando de su sexo hacia sus muslos.

Jadeante, Sakura se aferró a la pared, con la mejilla pegada como si quisiera refrescarse. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo una vez más y sus bocas se buscaron, aferrándose a sus brazos mientras la sentaba sobre el lavabo. No comprendía qué demonios la había puesto así, pero valía la pena.

Y más, si iba a ser consciente de sus actos.

Se acarició el miembro una vez más, mirándola mientras lo hacía, como si fuera lo más común del mundo. Su pequeña boca se cerró sobre la de él y su lengua buscó la suya. Golpeó con la punta de su sexo su vientre, rozándose contra ella y un momentos después, ella se unía a las caricias hasta que, de nuevo, su semilla caía en ella, esta vez, en el exterior.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, lamiéndose los labios de una forma tremendamente erótica. Él se inclinó, mordiéndole el cuello.

Sakura disfrutó de la sensación en su cuerpo, de las caricias que tan solo su marido podía darle. Daba igual lo caliente que estuviera, él siempre respondería satisfactoriamente y disfrutaría a su par. No importaba lo que los demás pensaran. Los apodos que pusieran ponerle o los rumores.

Ella solo le pertenecía a él.

Y solo se pondría cachonda por él.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!**

 **Whithout words.**


	2. Without words

**Continuando nwn. A ver si puedo estar al día con ello.**

* * *

º **Without words** º

* * *

 **E** llos no las necesitaban.

Las palabras.

Habían aprendido a comprenderse con las miradas. A decirse cosas sin más. A las advertencias y a los deseos.

Sasuke sabía cuándo Sakura tenía un mal día. De esos que era mejor coger el petate y largarte o terminaríais discutiendo y seguramente, quien ganaría sería ella. De algún modo, era algo que no solo le pasaba a él. Naruto también se había quejado que solía perder algunas discusiones maritales. Shikamaru no quería hablar de ellas y Sai únicamente sonreía como estúpido mientras alegaba que ya estaba acostumbrado al tacto del puño de Ino.

También estaban las miradas de "no vayas a decir lo contrario a lo que digo". Eras esas que, cuando tú mujer decidía contar una mentira, tú no podías ni mover la comisura del labio porque fuera justo lo contrario. Un simple ejemplo sería cuando Sakura le decía a Ino que tenían que volver porque no había hecho la colada y en realidad, no tenían ni calcetines sucios.

Otras eran las de "lo quiero". Y no es que ella quisiera sexo puro y duro en ese momento. Cuando ponía esa mirada es que quería el objeto que miraba. Fuera lo caro que fuera. Gracias a la suerte, eso solo ocurría muy de vez en cuando y su sueldo estaba bastante seguro. Excepto cuando su mujer decidía romper la casa por enfado, pero ese ya era otro tema…

Otra versión de "Lo quiero", era la dulce. La de "Quiero que me lleves contigo a donde sea" o la de "Quiero que me des un besito". Cosa que ponía muy nervioso al Uchiha. ¿Cómo demonios podía ser tan fácil para ella pedirle esas cosas? Por suerte, Sasuke siempre sabía cómo librarse del bochorno fácilmente.

Aunque a veces, debía de reconocer, él también se moría por besarla.

Pero seguramente Sakura no podía interpretar su mirada del mismo modo que él podía hacerlo con ella.

Porque la siguiente y última razón de una mirada "lo quiero", era la más apetecible. La que estaba dispuesto a compartir, siempre que no fuera en público.

Y es que Sakura tenía un brillo especial en la mirada cuando estaba excitada, más ese parpadeo y la frecuente manía de apretar sus muslos. Abrazaba un cojín si estaban en casa o se apretaba las manos entre los muslos, incómoda.

Y todo aquello siempre llegaba cuando menos lo esperaba. Es como si ella estuviera liberando todo lo que no habían tenido en ese tiempo. Como si chupar de su sexo aplacara al completo el tiempo perdido.

Fuera como fuera, él tampoco se quejaba demasiado de poder enterrarse entre sus piernas y disfrutar de la presión de su sexo rodeándole el suyo propio. Bombear en ella era cojonudo, hablando en plata.

Y quizás ella no fuera consciente, pero él también solía mandarle miradas silenciosas cuando la deseaba. Cosa que también, era más frecuente a medida que pasaba el tiempo y, de algún modo que no comprendía, ella maduraba en sus manos como un tomate colgando de su planta.

Sus senos se habían hinchado un poquito y cada vez era más agradable metérselos en la boca, chupar hasta que su pezón se ponía tan duro que sus dientes podían jugar con él, tirar y su ávida lengua, crear un buen surco de baba y caricias.

Sus caderas se habían colocado de una perfectamente forma que adoraba tocar y era un buen punto para tirar hacia sí mismo y asegurarle una buena forma de demostrarle que estaba erecto y dispuesto para ella.

Puede que Naruto vacilara de tener una mujer con unos senos de escándalo, pero a él le gustaba más la forma del trasero de la suya. Tenía donde agarrar y era una preciosa y excitante visión la forma en que se movían cada vez que la penetraba por detrás. Además, adoraba apretar su carne cada vez que se montaba sobre él, como si fuera un mástil para ella del placer.

Y las piernas. Joder. Se enroscaban en él de una forma increíble. Además, siempre le prestaban a hundirse más profundó en ella, hasta el punto en que la punta de su miembro rozaba con su interior y era jodidamente placentero. Puro extasis.

Por estos motivos, cada vez que pensaba que podía pasar un momento delicioso con ella, la observaba y observaba hasta que ella se percataba de su mirada. Y entonces, le sonría primeramente inocente y después, dejaba lo que estuviera haciendo para acercarse a él, sentarse sobre sus piernas y rodearle con un brazo el cuello.

No había un "hagámoslo" de por medio o una pregunta especial para pedir permiso. Simplemente eran sus cuerpos, sus acciones y todo llevaba a lo demás. Sus bocas buscándose, su mano surcando su muslo, ella buscando el modo de desnudarle a la vez, pero sin prisa. Porque a ella le gustaba hacerle el amor lentamente. Aunque luego le exprimiera.

Y era así, de maravilloso.

Silencio. Su mundo. Sus miradas.

Una cosa solo de ellos.

Sin palabras.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!**

 **Recovery.**


	3. Recovery

**Este es sacado de un viejo os que escribí en NarutoUchiha por allá del 2005...**

* * *

º **Recovery** º

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura miró el historial una vez más y frunció el ceño. Siempre hacía ese gesto cuando se trataba de ese mismo paciente. Y es que no era para menos. Pues Sasuke Uchiha siempre había sido importante para ella y no era ningún secreto. No obstante, mirar tan detalladamente sus informes era algo que no solo hacía con él, pues con Naruto también era algo que efectuaba.

Ambos hombres eran importantes para ella.

La diferencia es que Naruto siempre estaba rodeado de gente. Sasuke estaba solo con ella.

Lo habían puesto en una habitación aparte para que se recuperara de las heridas y mientras efectuaban pruebas en él acerca de las células y su brazo. Algo que también efectuaban con Naruto en otra habitación, pero alguien siempre estaba pendiente de él y Sakura solo solía ir para revisar los informes médicos.

Cuidar de Sasuke era su prioridad al cien por cien.

Y no iba a quejarse por ello, desde luego.

Podía verlo de miles de formas y tocar su cuerpo. Lo malo de todo es que últimamente estaba siéndole difícil tener sus manos cada vez más lejos de él. Quizás fuera por el hecho de que siempre había ansiado tocarle. Antes de una manera infantil, pero ahora mismo, era todo completamente deseo y posesión.

Por ello, tenía un secreto.

Era algo que solo ella podía hacer cuando él caía rendido tras las pruebas y confiado en que nada le haría daño. Si no fuera por ello, estaba segura de que nunca podría sucedido.

Buscó en el bolsillo de su bata y sacó la jeringuilla. Era algo natural ya. Pinchó al chico y esperó. Cuando su respiración se hizo más pesada y era claro que el sueño lo tenía totalmente vendido, se giró, cerrando la puerta con llave. Luego, lentamente, empezó a abrirse la bata. Botón a botón.

Caminó hasta la cama y le observó.

Era realmente guapo, hasta dormido.

Alargó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, descender lentamente hasta sus labios y disfrutar de su aliento contra la yema. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, retiró las sábanas que le cubrían.

En el hospital siempre daban un pantalón y una camiseta para los enfermos. Sakura siempre le hacía dormir con la parte inferior.

Adoraba pasar sus dedos por encima de sus pectorales, subir hasta su cuello y bajar hasta las marcadas abdominales. Entretenerse con su ombligo y descender su boca para disfrutar del contacto caliente de su piel.

Bajando más, llegaba hasta el comienzo de los pantalones. Eran tan fácil meter la mano debajo… Le gustaba enredar sus dedos entre los oscuros rizos, bajar hasta atrapar el sexo y luego, solo era tarea de estimularle.

Sasuke era grande como resultado. Se empezaba a llenar en su mano y rápidamente tenia que abrirse paso por el agujero de la falta de cremallera del pantalón. La primera vez se había sorprendido, y todavía lo hacía si era sincera, porque cada vez parecía más impresionante y era más rápida la respuesta.

Se echó hacia atrás, con los cabellos tras su oreja adecuadamente colocados y abrió la boca. Su boca redondeando su punta, dando un pequeño beso. Su lengua, juguetona, disfrutando de la libertad de explorar. Pequeños mordisquitos y, en un instante, la respiración masculina agitada, seguida de aquella perlada gotita.

Entonces, ella se apartaba, subiéndose sobre él con cuidado. Primero montaba su pecho, rozando su sexo en las marcas de su escultura. E iba bajando, besando sus labios. Mordiendo su mentón y entonces, entre los pliegues de su propio sexo atrapaba el masculino.

Gemía sin preocuparse, con las mejillas enrojecidas y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora de pura excitación y miedo a la vez. Si alguien viera lo que le hacía al hombre que amaba, ¿qué clase de persona pensarían que era? ¿La culparían por buscar su propio placer?

No obstante, ella nunca entregaba su virginidad de ese modo. Ella quería que él la poseyera correctamente. Que la hiciera suya sin tapujos y especialmente, que la amara. Quizás esa era la única cosa que se imponía a sí misma. Por más que se muriera de ganas por sentirlo dentro de sí, apretarlo y succionar su sexo más que con su boca. Quería sentirle correrse dentro de su interior y no contra sus nalgas y muslos.

Con un gesto de culpabilidad repentino, y sin poder controlarse más, le dio la espalda, apoyando las manos en los tobillos a la par que se movía sobre su sexo, frotándose contra el duro miembro.

Buscaba su placer, pero también ansiaba verle culminar.

Jadeó, apretando sus senos entre sus brazos, sin cesar de moverse, cada vez más cerca, cada vez más ansiosa. Hasta que finalmente, su propio cuerpo demandó moverse por sí solo. Sus caderas dejaron de obedecerle en busca de su propia libertad.

Justo cuando estaba más ansiosa, alguien llamó a la puerta. Gruñó una contestación, escuchando la voz de Tsunade demandando que abriera la puerta.

Asustada, dio un brinco de la cama, cubriendo con torpeza al Uchiha y, con movimientos torpes, se cerró la bata. Guardó la jeringuilla y abrió.

Tsunade clavó los ojos en ella, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Por qué estaba la puerta cerrada?

Shizune entró tras ella, mirándola con curiosidad y acercándose a Sasuke para prepararlo.

—U… unos niños se colaron y cerré para que Sasuke pudiera dormir más tranquilo— mintió. Tsunade desde luego no se lo tragó.

—Ya— dijo, no obstante.

Se volvió hacia Sasuke, deteniéndose justo al lado de la cama, levantando la sábana y mirándola de reojo.

—Niños, ¿eh? — murmuró. Sakura estaba ya casi de puntillas en la puerta—. Sakura… creo que ya hablaremos, ya. ¡Vete a limpiar los enseres de mi consulta ahora mismo! — Ladró— ¡Y que no vuelva a faltar ni una jeringuilla más! ¿Me has oído?

Sakuna saltó sobre sus pies a la vez que corría pasillo abajo, avergonzada.

Shizune sonrió divertida, mirándola.

—De tal palo tal astilla— murmuró, recibiendo una mirada recriminatoria por parte de la rubia.

—Yo procuraba no dejar a Jiraiya como palo de tieso— espetó sin miramientos—. Voy a tener que educar mejor a Sakura.

Shizune bajó la voz, murmurando.

—No, si Sasuke se va a recuperar de las heridas por la cuarta guerra, pero va a terminar en cama mientras que Sakura lo exprime por culpa de Tsunade…

Miró al moreno, ajeno de todo, que dormía a causa de la droga administrada y suspiró.

Pobre chico. _Pobre_.

A lo lejos, un hombre de cabello plateados estornudaba, rascándose la nariz y mirando hacia el cielo.

Y, en la parte de las consultas, Sakura limpia probetas, mientras lagrimeaba y frotaba muslos, ansiosa.

Qué mal día había tenido.

* * *

 **¡No me maten! QnQ**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**

 **Siguiente: Apron.**


	4. Apron

**Muy en contra de lo que muchos harán. Yo he elegido...  
**

* * *

º **Apron** º

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura dejó caer las bolsas. Todas. Hasta la que llevaba los huevos que tan cuidadosamente había guardado para que no se rompieran. Seguro que alguno crujió. Pero, ¿qué diantres importaba eso comparado a lo que tenía delante de ella?

Sasuke… Uchiha… el último de su apellido, desnudo. Bueno, no. Realmente no. Llevaba algo. Una única prenda; Su delantal de cocina. Donde un único tomate, que era el adorno del delantal en sí, estaba justo donde debería de estar esa cosa que colgaba siempre entre sus piernas.

Sakura balbuceó. Parpadeó. Se frotó los ojos. Cerró la boca para volver a abrirla. Apretó sus piernas. Se pellizcó la mejilla. Expulsó el aire que estaba a punto de asfixiarla. Y si no hubiera sido porque quería esa imagen para sí misma, habría llamado al primero que pasara por la calle para preguntarle si veía lo mismo que ella.

Dio un paso al interior de la casa.

Entonces, Sasuke la miró. Tenía una espumadera en la única mano que poseía y la miraba como si esperara que lloviera.

—Bienvenida— saludó únicamente.

Sakura volvió casi a hiperventilar.

—Sa—Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué… estás así? — Le costaba respirar de la misma sorpresa.

Él se miró, luego a ella y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, como si la respuesta fuera más que obvia.

—Estoy cocinando.

—Ya. Claro. Por eso estás… ¿¡Qué demonios!? — exclamó casi a punto de caer en la trampa—. ¡Ese no es el tema! Sé que estás cocinando, cosa que me parece genial, pero no es lo que te preguntaba.

El Uchiha cerró y abrió los ojos, como si meditara lo que ella quería decir.

—Tú preguntaste por qué…

—¡Sí, sí! — interrumpió alargando una mano, temblorosa. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo por no lanzarse encima suya. Apretó la parte superior del delantal que daba al pecho—. Solo con esto, me refería. Tu ropa. Te falta la ropa.

—Ah.

 _¡Por todos los demonios, no digas "Ah" que te voy a comer!_ , su "yo" interior apenas podía controlarse.

Sasuke levantó la única mano y haciendo una virguería con la espumadera, señaló la coladuría. Sakura se acercó, y descubrió que la lavadora estaba abierta y que de cierta parte salían unas chispas. Suspiró. Sasuke y la tecnología no se llevaban nada, pero nada bien.

Mas eso no era algo que ahora mismo pudiera preocuparle.

Sasuke le había dado la espalda para asegurarse que la comida continuaba en perfectas condiciones y ella pudo tener una buena visión de su espalda y trasero. Un delicioso trasero.

Sin poder contenerse, alargó una mano, picándole con un dedo una nalga. Sasuke levantó la cabeza, clavó la mirada en la pared de la cocina, frunciendo el ceño, como si sopesara lo que había sentido y después, volvió a enfocarse en la comida. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, traviesa y volvió a repetir la misma acción.

En un gesto sumamente rápido hasta para ella, Sasuke dejó la espumadera en el pollo hornilla y atrapó su mano, mirándola por encima del hombro.

La joven tragó, sacándole la lengua.

—Es que… estaba ahí y daba ganas de hacerlo— explicó. _Qué cuernos, dan ganas de comerte enterito de este modo, Shannaro._

Sasuke suspiró y la soltó para estirarse y coger un pimentero que había sobre una balda. Sakura volvió a la carga. Esta vez, su dedo circuló desde su trasero, subiendo por la curva de su espalda y terminando en su cuello.

El salero cayó contra la comida, esparciéndose por completo.

Sakura lanzó un grito de sorpresa y después, le obligó a girarse mientras Sasuke golpeaba el pollo hornilla con brusquedad. Aún así, se aseguró que nada de aceite hubiera caído sobre él, lista después para el regaño. Ella sabía cuánto odiaba él que le molestaran cuando cocinaba.

Pero es que él no podía ir por ahí provocando y esperar que nada sucediera.

—Sakura— nombró él serio.

Ella levantó la mirada de una mancha de tomate sobre su cuello hacia sus ojos. Oscuros y ligeramente brillantes.

—Lo sé. Odias que se te moleste mientras cocinas. Y ahora estropee la comida con toda esa pimienta— confesó—. Haré algo rápido yo.

Se giró para ir a recoger las bolsas. Si había quedado algún huevo sano y salvo, intentaría hacerlo tortilla o frito. Pero las manos del Uchiha la retuvieron de la cintura, pegándola contra su pecho.

—¿Sasuke-kun? — cuestionó.

Algo se rozó contra sus nalgas. Duro, por debajo del delantal. Sakura tragó mientras su interior gritaba millones de cosas. Levantó la vista hacia él.

—Termina lo que has empezado.

Sakura sintió como todo el aire descendía directamente hacia su vientre y ardía como millones de mariposas en ebullición dentro de sí. Tragó y se giró lentamente, acariciándole la mejilla. Un casto beso en sus labios y después, una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Harás lo que te pida? — cuestionó.

—Algo tendremos que comer— puntuó él.

Ella asintió y le entregó unos tomates y una lechuga. Sasuke sujetó el cuchillo, pero miró ceñudo las cosas. Iba a ser realmente terrible intentar cortarlo sin que ninguna pieza fuera hacia… _Oh. Joder._

Sakura se había posicionado tras él, con las manos rodeándole la cintura por debajo del delantal. Lo había hecho tan ágilmente que no la sintió hasta que agarró su sexo y le besó la espalda en pequeños besos condenadamente excitantes. Y, cuando pasó su lengua por una cicatriz, fue como un cañón puro de excitación directamente hacia su sexo.

Sakura sonrió contra su piel, dándole un mordisquito a la vez que su uña acariciaba su glande directamente y la sintió juguetear con su pre semen, bajando hasta sus testículos con su mano libre.

El último Uchiha era grande. No solo de cuerpo y altura. Su sexo también lo era. Sakura apenas conseguía lograr que todo eso entrara en ella y muchas veces, era imposible del todo en su boca. Pero sus manos estaban haciendo una tarea realmente increíble con sus caricias. Tiraba de él, apretaba, movía rápidamente de arriba bajo, presionaba sus testículos y, empujaba con sus caderas a la par.

Sasuke se vio a él mismo moviendo las caderas a la par, en feas palabras, empujándose en el interior de las manos de su esposa, hasta que el orgasmo le golpeó contra el delantal. Sin darse cuenta, ambos, jadeantes, se quedaron un instante así.

Un tomate había terminado aplastado entre las manos del Uchiha. Sakura se llevó una de las suyas propia hasta los labios, lamiendo a medida que él se volvía para mirarla. Pero entonces, quedó estático, mirando por encima de la cabeza de Sakura.

La joven kunoichi se volvió lentamente, hasta encontrarse con su vecina, quien sostenía una cebolla en la mano y les miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Aquello tenía que ser una broma… una condenada broma…

* * *

 **¡Sí! ¡Sasuke en delantal! Eso me gusta más que Sakura êvê.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo!: Sneaking Around. (Que no sé que es xD)**


	5. Sneaking around

**Perdón por no actualizar ayer. Ya comenté porque en mi face nwn. Gracias por la paciencia nwn.**

 **Este quedó flojito, porque no terminaba de casarme la idea xux.**

* * *

º **Sneaking Around** º

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **S** i había algo que Sasuke odiaba, era ser interrumpido. Especialmente, cuando estaba en un momento íntimo con su esposa. Entre que ya le costaba ejercer según qué cosa, peor si tenía ojos encima que lo miraban con suma atención.

Y él era Sasuke Uchiha. ¡TODOS absolutamente TODOS, tenían los ojos puestos en él!

Había día que abría las cortinas en sus calzoncillos de tomates y ya tenía a la vecina ahí, sonriéndole y saludándole con la mano mientras reía entre dientes. Si no cerraban las persianas, cuando por la noche decidía dormir con tranquilidad, tenía un foco que alumbraba como un cotilla su ventana.

Y eso se había complicado cuando Sakura vino a vivir con él.

Entre que la chica era de las de "todo abierto para que se ventile los gases de las noche" y "frescor, frescor, para que huela bien", más ojos tenían encima.

No podía irse por las mañanas a trabajar y darle un beso a su mujer en la frente porque ya había alguien detenido en la verja de su casa, con cara de estúpido sarnoso, mirando cómo pegaba los labios a la piel de su mujer.

Agotado de eso, suspiraba y se dejaba caer en el sofá, irritado y especialmente, frustrado. ¿Es que no iba a poder tener sexo felizmente con su mujer en esos días?

Estaba bastante necesitado, todo fuera dicho. Porque ansiaba estar dentro de ella, por muy feo que para los demás fuera eso.

De repente, una loca y típica idea llegó hasta su mente.

Tras coger su capa, salió, dejando a la cotilla de turno con un palmo de dientes.

-.-

Sakura estaba feliz. No solo convivía con el hombre que había amado siempre, si no que las cosas iban redondas esos días en el internado y el hospital. Muchos niños habían superado la varicela y todas las enfermeras estaban suspirando de alivio, incluso ella.

Estaba sentada en su despacho, con las piernas cruzadas y mirando hacia el exterior. Estaba empezando a atardecer y en su mente no pasaba otra cosa que pensar con qué sorprendente comida la esperaría ese día Sasuke. Cuando ella tenía turno de noche, al día siguiente, cuando podía salir, era él quien tenía todo preparado para ella.

Pero, desgraciadamente, por más que quisiera momentos de ternura y pasión entre ellos, que las miradas de todos estuvieran puestas en él, Sasuke no lo llevaba nada bien.

—Sakura.

Se frotó los ojos, encontrándose con Sasuke encaramado a la ventana y abriéndola. El ninja entró de un saltó, cerró la ventana y la cortina, quedándose escondido así. Sakura vio una cabeza rubia asomarse y saludarla como un estúpido antes de irse.

Sakura le saludó como tonta y luego, miró a su pareja con las cejas enarcadas. Sasuke bufó.

—Lleva persiguiéndome desde que salí de casa— explicó mientras dejaba la mochila sobre el escritorio y se inclinaba hacia ella.

Sakura ofreció sus labios, disfrutando de ese cálido momento, hasta que notó que él no tenía pensamientos de alejarse y cedió al empuje de su lengua, aferrándose con las manos de su jersey.

—S… Sasuke-kun— jadeó interrogativa.

Él llevó las manos hasta su cuello, acariciando con el pulgar para descender por encima de sus pechos, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes. Era el tipo de mirada que Sakura conocía como peligrosa. El momento en que él quería algo, ahora, en ese instante, y estaba completamente segura de que no aceptaría un no.

Claro que ella no tenía un _no_ para él.

Se levantó más, arqueando su cuerpo para él y se dejó llevar cuando posó una mano sobre su cadera. Pegó su cuerpo al contrario, notando la erección contra su vientre. Y suspiró, ansiosa.

Sin darse cuenta, se puso a ayudar al Uchiha en la liberación de sus ropas. Su bata resbaló por sus brazos y el jersey junto al sujetador terminaron justo contra su cuello, mientras que la boca del joven hombre apretó un pezón entre sus labios, chupando, justo como a ella le gustaba. Fuerte.

Adoraba a Sasuke a la hora del sexo. Puede que la primera vez fuera un desastre para ambos, especialmente porque hubo de por medio algún que otro inconveniente, como una cama rota… pero es que Sakura adoraba que él fuera rudo con ella. Siempre sin pasarse, desde luego.

Y en ese momento, estaba siendo tan desesperado el asunto, que hasta cuando se hundió en ella fue como ver las estrellas demasiado rápido. En toda su vida de pareja había tenido un orgasmo nada más que él la penetrara y fue increíble. Puramente increíble.

Sasuke la miró estupefacto y Sakura no pudo más que jadear, apretarle interiormente y maldecirse.

No obstante, él besó su nariz y le dio tiempo para recuperarse.

Sin embargo, ese momento iba a durar poco.

Ambos volvieron a la par la cabeza hacia la puerta. El picaporte estaba girando. Se miraron a los ojos, preocupados y un instante después, ambos estaban acurrucados bajo la mesa, en la zona oscura.

Apretado el uno contra el otro y viendo cómo unos pies entraban. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior cuando se dio cuenta que todavía estaba unida a él.

—¿Sakura-chan? Qué raro. Juraría que la había visto hace nada. — La voz de Naruto les llegó desde su punto—. Tsk. Sasuke primero y ahora Sakura. ¿Por qué ambos huyen de mí? Solo quiero comer algo de ramen con ellos.

Y tras bufar, salió dando un portazo que, desde su lugar, alcanzaron a ver cómo una enfermera le echaba la bronca. Aunque fuera el Hokage, el hospital era algo sagrado.

Sakura y él se miraron y ambos intercambiaron una mirada de alivio, frustración y ligeramente de diversión. El pobre Naruto era su amigo. Pero a veces, donde comen dos, no pueden comer tres.

Y hablando de comer…

Ella tenía algo muy interesante ahí.

 _Sí, iba a ponerse las botas._

* * *

 **¡En nada nos vemos** c **on** _A game of cat & mouse_ **!**


	6. A game of cat & mouse

**La continuación nwn.**

* * *

º **Juego del gato y el ratón** º

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **L** a carcajada irrumpió en toda la casa al menos. Pero es que no podía hacer otra cosa. Aquella noche estaba siendo demasiado divertida. Era feliz. Y la sonrisa de medio lado, aunque escasa, de él, remarcaba que también estaba disfrutando.

Jadeaba por culpa de la risa y estaba algo sudada, pero, ¿Qué importaba? Era un momento interesante.

Todo había comenzado con una simple broma, jugando con uno de sus oscuros mechones. Él la había mirado en advertencia, y cuando ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y saltó de sus piernas para echar a correr, todo se animó. Especialmente, por qué él la siguió.

Le dio esquinazo contra la mesa del salón, casi dejó caer una silla en su huida y luego se coló por el pasillo para salir al otro lado del salón.

La emoción del juego empezó a hacerle mecha.

Ambos sabían que en realidad, hubiera sido realmente fácil para él capturarla. No por nada era más rápido que ella y ágil. Pero era cuestión de divertirse como pareja, no como ninjas.

Se quitó la sudadera cuando empezó a molestarle, quedándose solo en una camiseta de tirantas que fácilmente caía sobre su hombro y dejaba ver su sujetador oscuro. La lanzó contra él, esperando que eso lo despistara lo suficiente para pasar por encima del sofá y llegar al otro lado del salón.

Sasuke apareció en la otra punta del pasillo, meneando la sudadera como si nada y tirándola hacia atrás. Giró después sobre sus pies y corrió hacia ella. Sakura soltó un gritito al no esperárselo tan rápido. Giró, con tan mala pata que la zapatilla se le encajó en la grieta de una tabla del suelo, yendo a caer hacia atrás.

Sasuke se olvidó de ser normal y con sus reflejos de ninja llegó hasta ella, atrapándola. Sakura, con la mano de él rodeándole con firmeza la cintura, le miró y no pudo más que reír mientras él la miraba en una clara regañina.

—Lo siento, Sasuke-kun— se disculpó—. Estaba pasándomelo demasiado bien. ¿Tú no?

Sasuke la levantó mejor, pero no soltó su cintura, pegándola contra él. Entonces, lo sintió, ahí, contra su nalga derecha.

—¿Tú qué crees, Sakura?

La joven se mordió el labio inferior y descaradamente, llevó una mano hasta el lugar correcto. Sasuke retrocedió, silbando entre dientes, pero volvió, empujando las caderas contra la mano femenina. Sakura lo apretó entre sus dedos, acariciando por encima del chándal y del calzoncillo, hasta que aquello estuvo tan duro que su propio cuerpo reaccionó.

Sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro, pues sabían perfectamente que otro juego había comenzado, se besaron. Y esta vez, fue el turno de sus lenguas de jugar dentro de sus bocas.

Sus manos de buscarse. Sus cuerpos de atraerse y encontrar un lugar idóneo. Presionó contra su erección su rodilla, escuchándolo protestar y gemir cuando sus huesos dieron contra la pared cercana. Sus manos buscando la forma de sus braguitas para descenderlas y meneándose contra él, frotándose y calentándolo hasta el punto en que antes que su ropa interior llegara a sus tobillos, él ya la había cargado contra la pared y la obligaba a rodear sus caderas con sus piernas.

El pantalón de chándal y los calzoncillos no corrieron mejor suerte. Si algo tenía Sasuke, quien podía esperar horas que su misión saliera de su casa, era totalmente imposible durante el sexo.

Se hundió en ella ante la primera oportunidad, mientras su boca se cerraba sobre su seno y su cuerpo se arqueaba para él. La excitación del juego les pasó factura, pues él sucumbió apenas lo apretó en su interior, maldiciendo entre dientes, con la boca pegada a su seno, tirando tanto de su pezón a la par que el aliento le golpeaba.

Y como si de un interruptor se tratara, sentirlo en su interior desató su propio orgasmo. Arañando la pared con las uñas y boqueando como un pez hasta que terminó en un siseo apagado.

Abrió los ojos, mirándole mientras intentaba acoger el aliento de nuevo en sus pulmones, acarició sus cabellos.

Él soltó su seno, complacido de verlo enrojecido y erecto y la miró.

—Todavía más— gruñó, dejándola en el suelo.

Sakura tardó en mantener el equilibrio, mirándole. Y como si de una señal se tratara, cuandito que él movió la cabeza, invitándola, salió corriendo hacia el dormitorio. Un instante después él se tiraba sobre ella, en la cama.

 _Era momento de perderse entre las sábanas, como un ratoncillo que un gato busca con ahínco._

* * *

 **Y tras divertirse, toca el turno de** Tease **. Espero que sea lo que yo creo y no la arme xD.**

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Tease

**¡Aquí el siguiente!**

* * *

º **Tease** º

(No sé significa lo que creo, pero salió esto de lo que yo creía)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **S** eguramente Sasuke era divertido de molestar. Sí. Para los demás. A él le parecía una completa patada en los cojones. Tan solo con Sakura podía llegar a ceder un poco, pero es que para él era divertida esa parte. Cuando se turnaban.

Y ese día era él quien había comenzado como algo distraído.

Estaban sentados en el sofá tras una bronca. De esas en la que ella gritaba, inflaba los mofletes y se llevaba una buena hora sin hablarle. Esa noche había sido porque él no quiso decirle dónde iba a ir de misión la semana siguiente. Y es que en realidad tenía el día libre, pero no quería decírselo, para chincharla. Sakura se rebeló y tras romper cuatro platos y un cuchillo, se sentó a los pies del sofá, abrazada a un cojín y mirando la pantalla del televisor con el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke se había sentado con ella tras terminar de recoger los desperfectos y asegurarse que todo estuviera apagado. Ella no apartó la mirada de la televisión, fingiendo estar sumamente interesada en un programa estúpido que intentaba explicar cómo hacer una cortina para tu casa.

Algo puramente aburrido.

Sakura solía siempre entregarle el mando para que él disfrutara del momento de la tele por la tarde, pero en medio de su rebeldía, se había colocado el mando a su lado, como alentándolo a cogerlo, cosa que le habría valido un bocado en la mano.

A veces hasta echaba de menos la chiquilla adorable que aceptaba cualquier cosa que él decía.

No obstante, no podía negar que eso le divertía.

Se acomodó en el sofá de forma que ella quedara frente a él, mientras miraba aburrido la pantalla. ¿Qué demonios le importaba a él cómo demonios se hacía un dobladillo? Ni que fuera a hacerse las cortinas de su casa. Sakura era la que siempre se empeñaba en comprarlas.

No tardó en aburrirse del tema y miró hacia ella. Sakura tenía las manos sobre el cojín y miraba fijamente hacia la pantalla.

Alargó una mano y apretó un mechón entre los dedos, dando un pequeño tirón. Ella se echó hacia delante y dio un manotazo hacia atrás, sin volverse.

Y eso fue divertido. Así que volvió a hacerlo. La misma reacción. Otra vez. Pero esa vez, algo nuevo. Alargó la mano y apretó el sujetador, soltándolo.

—¡Sasuke! — _Oh._ No había _Kun._ Señal de que estaba cabreada.

La miró con la inocencia de un niño. Lo más que pudo, desde luego. Ella frunció el ceño, se colocó el sujetador y volvió a acomodarse, incluso puso el cojín en su espalda para evitarle volver a jugar con el sujetador.

Chasqueó la lengua y deslumbró su nuevo entretenimiento.

Alargó la mano para coger unas cuentas que ella había comprado para hacer unas pulseras para ambos. Las miró como si estuviera estudiándolas y luego, solo fue hacer diana. Directas hacia el interior de su camiseta, justo en el canalillo.

Sakura protestó, lanzándole la primera de regresó. La segunda bufó y la tercera fingió que no le importaba. Pero su pie se movía en advertencia de que una cuarta no la pasaría por alto. Pero aún así, él lo hizo.

Lanzó la cuenta que chocó contra otra, justo en el canalillo. Las tres protestaron al rozarse cuando Sakura se volvió para enfrentarle. Entonces, la sujetó del mentón, besándola con firmeza.

Sakura murmuró contra sus labios en protesta, pero no duró demasiado, dejándose llevar. Y un instante después, babeaba y jadeaba, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados mientras le chupaba el labio superior.

—Tramposo…— jadeó.

Él sonrió con suficiencia.

—Molesta— soltó, pero con aquella dulzura única para ella.

A Sakura le brillaron los ojos y tiró de él contra su boca, levantándose con agilidad hasta quedar sentada sobre sus caderas. Desde su superioridad, le miró con enfado.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria? — cuestionó. Sasuke la miró, enarcando una ceja.

—¿Por qué siempre vas encima? — contrarrestó.

Entonces, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Con todas sus ganas. Sasuke tuvo una visión magnifica de sus senos. Una de las cuentas resbaló por su piel hasta su estómago y él acercó la mano, cogiéndola, jugando con ella en su ombligo. Bajando hasta que lo coló dentro de sus pantalones. Ella dejó de reírse y le miró al tiempo que él enarcaba las cejas.

Guió sus dedos en busca de la bolita, abriendo los vaqueros y rebuscando entre sus rizos, de paso, sus dedos se entretuvieron de más entre los pliegues de su sexo, acariciando hasta que logró suspiros de más. Ella cerró los ojos, con las dos manos justo sobre su estómago y sus caderas traicionando a su raciocinio, hasta que el orgasmo la sobrevino. Sacó la cuenta, húmeda y brillante, mostrándosela con diversión.

Sakura gimió, avergonzada, y retrocedió con deseos de recostarse, pero él no se lo permitió, lamiéndose los labios a la par que remarcaba su erección contra sus pantalones. Sakura suspiró, gruñona y perezosa.

—Estoy cansada, Sasuke… _kun_.

Sasuke levantó la mirada de sus pantalones hacia ella justo en el momento en que el _kun_ aparecía en sus labios. Sakura cerró los parpados, quedándose frita justo en ese momento.

 _Mierda._

 _Mierda y más mierda._

Se la había jugado. Eso tenía que ser una completa broma.

La recostó sobre sí mismo y bufó.

 _Otra noche, amigo. Otra noche_ , se dijo, mirando hacia su compañero de servicio.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos el día de mí cumpleaños con** _Travels_ **!**


	8. Travels

**Este sería del día 8, pero como fue mi cumple, al final no pude actualizar, pues fui secretamente secuestrada ( ?)**

* * *

º **Travels** º

 _Sé que es típico, pero así quedó uxu._

* * *

 ** _Aviso:_** _Puede contener lenguaje soez.  
_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **L** a cantimplora se hinchó de agua hasta el tope y el agua resbaló por su mano, desviándose unas gotitas hacia su codo, obligándola a estremecerse, cerrar el tapón y correr de nuevo hacia el interior de la gruta.

Hacía un frio que pelaba en el exterior.

Se sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el frio que heló sus cabellos y entró más, hasta acercarse al fuego para calentarse. Él la esperaba dentro.

La miró un instante y luego el fuego que él mismo había encendido, moviendo una rama con otro palo. Sakura podía sentir un poco de sentimentalismo al evocar ciertos recuerdos. Claro que faltaba la parte animosa del grupo.

Suspiró y colocó la botellita junto a sus cosas y las de él antes de sentarse para calentarse. Extendió las manos para captar algo de fuego y luego se quitó la camiseta mojada para quedarse con la parte de rejilla. ¿De qué iba a servir esconderse ya? Sasuke había visto todo de ella. Todo.

Y era por eso que ella estaba ahí. Y era por eso que él estaba ceñudo y algo molesto. Pero es que había tenido que contarle algo que no podía esperar. Porque era algo que él debía de saber.

Iba a ser padre.

Desde que se lo dijo, Sasuke permanecía más callado de lo normal, mirando a otros lugares en vez de a ella, como si necesitara asimilarlo. Pero aún así, Sakura sentía que la vigilaba cuando era necesario. Y hasta se había puesto frente a ella muchas veces cuando creía que había peligro. Sakura sabía que no era porque dudara de su fuerza. Si no por protección.

Porque la amaba. Y estaba amando poco a poco la vida que crecía dentro de ella.

El fuego crepitó cuando le echó tronco. Sasuke estiró las piernas para acomodarse y ella miró hacia las esterillas que usaban como camas, levantándose y preparándolas. Pese a todo, las colocaba una al lado de la otra, junto al fuego, para darse calor mutuamente. Él miró pensativo hacia ellas y Sakura se afanó en su arreglo mientras tarareaba cualquier cosa.

Entonces, hizo un acto que iba a hacer durante nueve meses; llevarse la mano al vientre.

Se acomodó sobre la esterilla mientras canturreaba algo, cerrando los ojos, aprovechando el calor. Sasuke se acercó a ella y por un tiempo durante su viaje, no fue para protegerla.

—¿Estás segura? — cuestionó.

Ella le miró, sonriéndole.

—¿Del embarazo? — Cuando él cabeceó afirmativamente, ella ladeó ligeramente la cabeza—. ¿No debería?

Sasuke la miró estudiadamente, como si intentara rememorar cada momento. Sakura sintió que enrojecía y bajó un instante la mirada, hasta que ante sus ojos, apareció la mano masculina para posarla sobre su vientre.

Habían estado viajando bastante. Un largo tiempo y el clima empeoraba. Seguramente Sasuke la quisiera segura, en su hogar. Pero la idea de que se perdiera cómo una nueva vida crecía dentro de ella, una vida que él tanto había ansiado para reconstruir su clan, la entristecía.

Quizás ese fuera uno de los grandes motivos que le llevó a perseguirle hasta que, irónicamente, fue él quien la notó.

—¿Y si no fuera cien por cien?

La voz de Sasuke la devolvió al momento. En aquella cueva, en aquel lugar escondido. Con él con la mano sobre su vientre donde crecía ya la vida que ambos habían creado.

—¿Dudas de mis capacidades médicas? — Frunció el ceño. Aquello era ya lo que iba a faltar.

Él negó. Porque sabía que era buena en su área. Pero la miró fijamente nuevamente.

—Solo quiero asegurarme.

Sakura tardó en comprender, pero cuando lo hizo, los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas que apartó rápidamente, sonriendo. Llegando a reír.

Ser padre era algo especial para él. Para ambos en realidad.

—Claro— dijo y hundió sus dedos en los cabellos negros, acercándolo hacia ella.

Buscó su boca con premura y cuando sus labios se encontraron, la electricidad de un beso deseado de días, estalló en ellos. Entonces ambos fueron conscientes del hecho de haberse deseado tocar por tanto tiempo.

Sus manos se volvieron premuras por el cuerpo de él, buscando el contacto de su calor, queriendo estrecharlo entre sus brazos con fuerza. Sasuke sabía a frescor y le gustaba el contacto de su lengua contra la de ella, envueltos en gemidos de ansia.

Pese a su hambre por él, Sasuke se tomó su tiempo desnudándola, buscando los puntos de apoyo para que ella no sufriera ningún tipo de postura molesta. Harta con ello, aunque agradecida, terminó apretándolo contra ella con fuerza, guiando su mano hasta el centro caliente de sus piernas.

Él la miró con paciencia, como si todo aquel ardor que sentía por ella debiera de controlarse. Entonces, Sakura bufó.

—Sasuke, estoy embarazada, no soy una bomba de explosión— regañó lo mejor que pudo entre jadeos, obligándole a presionar sus dedos justo en ese lugar y estremeciéndose—. Ahora mismo, necesitas asegurarte, ¿verdad?

—Sí— reconoció él, no echándose atrás de sus palabras.

—Entonces, ya sabes qué quiero. — A medida que su boca hablaba, cubierta bajo el instinto del deseo y la frustración acumulada por ese tiempo, junto, seguramente, un poco de antojo, movía su mano sobre su sexo, sacudiendo sus caderas—. Lo sabes.

Él cabeceó y como si ya no necesitara nada más, empujó él mismo sus dedos, abriéndose paso bajo sus ropas y pliegues, hasta que llegó a ella. A la calidez de su cuerpo.

Su boca presionó su cuello, entre sus dientes su piel, desciendo hasta su hombro. El fuego chispó a su lado, y como si de un cubito de hielo se tratara, él se quedó helado. Mirándola.

—¿Q-qué? — jadeó confusa.

Él la miró serio, frunciendo el ceño a medida que parecía sopesar algo que no le decía. Sakura sentía el corazón bombeándole con fuerza y empezaba a desear gritar. Era la segunda vez que le cortaba la cercanía al orgasmo.

—No puedo entrar— susurró entre dientes.

Sakura enarcó una ceja, hasta que se dio cuenta de a qué se refería. Casi rió en carcajadas. Apretó los dientes y se recostó, semidesnuda, con las rodillas en alto.

Los hombres y sus dudas en esos momentos. Tsunade le había hablado de ello.

—El bebé ni se enterará de que estás dentro, Sasuke. Ahora mismo es solo una formación de…— Sakura Cesó su explicación.

Con la mirada que el moreno le echó, comprendió que no necesitaba tantas palabras confusas. Frustrada, se dio cuenta de que, dijera lo que dijera, él iba a esperar. Iba a dejarla de ese modo.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. No había hecho ese viaje tan largo para nada. Y no iba a quedarse como si no hubiera pasado su deseo. Clavó la mirada en él y como una vez en antaño hizo para él, descendió su mano entre sus rizos rosados en busca de su propio sexo.

Ante la atónita mirada del joven, comenzó a acariciarse. Por muy muerta de vergüenza que estuviera, no iba a permitir que un antojo marcara para siempre a su hijo. O hija.

—Sakura— avisó él con voz ronca.

Pero ella continuó, rozándose, apretándose en las partes justas, buscando aquel lugar especial, arqueando sus caderas en busca de más. Hasta que, repentinamente, él apartó la mano para ocupar su lugar. Con un grito, entre sorpresa y satisfacción, apretó sus oscuros cabellos y dejó que el orgasmo la abandonara justo en la boca de su pareja, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y gritando su nombre.

Con las manos cubriéndole los ojos, tembló.

No. Aquel viaje no iba a ser en vano.

Él se incorporó, con los labios brillantes por ella, lamiéndose. En sus ojos brillaba la chispa del poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Cuando le apartó las manos para besarla, su cuerpo apenas la rozó. Se recostó a su lado, haciendo que una de sus piernas se enredara en su cadera y presionó su erección entre sus pliegues femeninos. Sakura le miró, suspirando, y llevó su propia mano para guiarle.

Tenerle dentro fue un estallido completo.

Su sexo rodeando el masculino por completo. Complementándose a la perfección.

Él le hizo el amor lentamente. Moviéndose justo, lento, obligándola a suspirar por más hasta que, sin darse cuenta, nuevamente era presa de la satisfacción y él la llenaba por completo de su propia calidez.

Y aunque ella no necesitaba asegurarse del mismo modo que él, se sintió satisfecha con la idea de tenerlo ahí dentro. Era adecuado. Era de ella.

Un mes más tarde, Sakura ya tenía una barriga de dos meses que, satisfactoriamente, acariciaba con ternura todas las noches que ellos descansaban. Cuando le explicó a Sasuke el tema de los antojos, este no volvió a quejarse nunca más de necesitarlo. Porque aunque ambos iban a ser padre, continuaban siendo un hombre y una mujer.

* * *

 **Nos vemos ya mismo con "** Tension **".**


	9. Tension

**Esto me ha quedado más un drable con lenguaje soez y AU, ¡cuidado D: !**

* * *

º **Tensión** º

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **C** ada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban sentía un terrible escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Era algo que sucedía cada vez más frecuente. Aunque para ella fuera algo totalmente diferente. O quizás no.

Era una tensión especial. Deseo. Ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos mientras besaba su boca con todas sus ganas. De pegarla contra la pared, levantarle las muñecas por encima de la cabeza y morder sus labios.

Quería sentir sus uñas clavándose en su espalda mientras rasgaba su ropa salvajemente y apresaba un precioso pezón entre sus labios.

Desnudarse con premura y, mientras se acariciaba a sí mismo, hundirse en ella. Cálida, húmeda y dispuesta. Que lo apresara entre sus pliegues, hundirse hasta lo más profundo. Escucharla gritar con todas sus fuerzas sus nombre hasta que el orgasmo estallaba contra su miembro y lo engullía a seguirla.

Quería que llevara su simiente ahí, que demostrara que era suya. Que le sintiera dentro. Que la marcara.

Quería romper de una jodida vez esa tensión que sentía en sus pelotas.

Sin embargo, por más que él siguiera mirando. Por más que quisiera creer que sus miradas eran devueltas. Ella solo pertenecía al poster del tren que tomaba cada mañana para ir a clases.

Era lo malo de estar enamorado de una diva.

* * *

 **Nos vemos mañana, pero creo que como pone "celebración" es cuando fuimos canon. Así que creo que es libre elección.  
**

 **¡Gracias por el apoyo hasta ahora!**


	10. Celebration

**Pues... no era lo que yo creía xD.**

 **En fin, salió esto. Sorry por el OOC.**

* * *

º **Celebration** º

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **S** akura jadeó, hundiendo los dedos en los cabellos oscuros mientras termina de sentir su propio placer. Había ganado. Y la rabia de eso se veía oculta en el brillo oscuro de los ojos de su joven amante. Pese a estar sonrojado por el sexo y sudado, tenía aquel deje de molestia en su rostro. Había perdido la apuesta.

Sakura se apoyó sobre su pecho, jadeante y se levantó. Todo lo que él había entregado para ella resbalando por sus muslos y parte de él. Sakura sonrió y se dejó caer a su lado, apartándose unos mechones.

—Mañana comeremos sopa de miso y carne— canturreó—. Nada de tomates.

Sasuke torció el gesto y frunció el ceño. Sakura sintió cierto placer de superioridad. No es que amara dejarle sin tomates, seguramente mañana le pondría algunos de esos pequeños para que disfrutara, pero en ese momento era divertido ver cómo se picaba.

—A la de tres— protestó él mirándola de reojo.

Sakura enarcó las cejas, sorprendida.

Ese día estaban haciendo una lista de cosas que podrían hacer para la celebración de su segundo aniversario juntos. La idea había sido de Sakura, pues él ni siquiera había pensado en celebrar nada. El problema había llegado cuando no coincidían en algunas cosas.

Sasuke quería tomates en todo lo que pudiera llevarlo. Sakura quería llevarle la contraria, como todas las mujeres hacían con sus hombres. Ella simplemente por diversión. Así, entre ciertas miradas, dejó caer la idea de echar un pulso sexual. Ambos se pusieron a ello y ya era el segundo que ganaba.

Sasuke posiblemente, estaba más frustrado que nada. Especialmente, porque perdía. Siempre terminaba sucumbiendo antes que ella.

Y ahora él quería un tercer asalto.

Sakura le pellizcó la mejilla.

—¿Realmente quieres intentarlo?

Sasuke asintió. Él no iba a darse por vencido con sus adorados tomates.

Un instante después, Sakura se lo vio encima, mordiendo su cuello, buscando sus lugares exactos. Reprimió un gemido, apretando los dedos contra la carne de su espalda y rodeó sus caderas con las piernas. Con la sensibilidad del orgasmo vivido, lo volvió a recibir en su interior, palpitando y cálida.

Sasuke gruñó entre dientes contra su piel y empezó a moverse contra ella, esmerándose en cada sacudida, ralentizando y dejando que ella le apretara contra sí, pero sin dejarse llevar demasiado. Sakura descendió sus manos hacia su trasero, apretrándolo con presteza. Sasuke gruño y llevó su mano hacia el lugar, queriendo retenerla.

Era como una condenada lapa que sabía perfectamente dónde tocarle y cómo hacer que se sintiera culmine. Sin darse cuenta, volvió a verse sucumbiendo de nuevo y por ende, perdiendo.

Sakura le miró, mordiéndose el labio y en una traviesa venganza, se hundió por completo en ella en último empuje de su liberación en su interior. Sakura se estremeció y con cansancio, gimió su propio orgasmo.

Lentamente, su cuerpo resbaló por el suyo hasta quedar flácido sobre la cama, sus senos alzándose en cada bocanada de aire. Sasuke se los besó ambos antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama.

—Gané— habló con cansancio la joven. Sasuke no pudo más que darle la razón.

Sakura sonrió entre dientes, mientras los párpados se le cerraban.

Sasuke aprovechó el momento para buscar entre las sábanas la lista que la chica había estado haciendo, señalando las partes en las que estaban de acuerdo o no. Aprovechó su sueño para rellenar lo que él encontró idóneo y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

Al día siguiente, Sakura lo despertó con un beso y aferró la lista, sonriente. La sonrisa se le borró de la cara poco a poco. Sasuke huyó hasta el cuarto de baño justo cuando su nombre era gritado desde el dormitorio.

Ella podía ganarle todo lo que quisiera en el sexo. Pero él siempre tendría un as bajo la manga.

Lo que ambos no sabían por aquel entonces, es que nueve meses después, tendrían algo que celebrar. Aunque cierto nombre igual se decidía de nuevo, a base de pulsos sexuales.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en el siguiente:** Welcome Home **!**


	11. Welcome home

**Otro más nwn.**

 **No pude evitar meterme con Sasuke uxu.**

* * *

º **Welcome Home** º

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **L** a puerta se abrió con el conocido crujir característico de la casa y lo primero que vio fueron los zapatos perfectamente colocados frente a él, además de las zapatillas correspondientes para que se colocara.

Se quitó los zapatos y metió los pies en las zapatillas.

Le llegó olor a comida y el estómago rugió. Llevaba mucho tiempo fuera del hogar. Demasiado para su gusto. Además, tenía hambre de muchas cosas.

Volver a casa implicaba eso.

Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y anunciarse, pero se retuvo y miró fijamente hacia la entrada. Sakura era una buen ninja. Nunca tendría problemas en averiguar que alguien había entrado en su casa. Le extraño que no acudiera a darle la bienvenida como de costumbre. Especialmente, tras tanto tiempo sin verse.

Era natural que se lanzara contra él, que frenara como si quisiera asegurarse de que él le permitiría acercarse, y entonces, le echaba los brazos al cuello, colgándose para que él se inclinara y sus bocas se encontraran. Era algo íntimo y personal que Sasuke podía permitirse para ella. Aunque disfrutara haciéndola de rabiar muchas veces.

Por eso era extraño que ella no llegara a recibirle.

Caminó con cuidado hacia el interior de la casa, con la mano lista para en cualquier momento ir hacia un kunai si hiciera falta.

La voz de Sakura llegó desde el salón, algo distorsionada, como si estuviera susurrando algo a alguien. Pero no había más zapatos en la entrada. Estaba sola.

Se asomó rápidamente, echando un rápido vistazo.

Por lo que pudo ver, estaba sentada en el sofá, con las piernas levantadas y la mirada clavada en la televisión. Por un instante, pensó que estaba mirando la televisión, y que, como muchas otras personas hacían, estaba hablando con ella. Así pues, dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a hacerse notar.

Pero algo le hizo detenerse.

Sakura le nombró, no del modo que alguien que saluda a otra persona o con ese tono que finge no haberte visto, esperando que saludaras. Si no del modo anhelante qué él también reconocía. Por un instante, temió no estar escuchando bien, así que entró un poco más. Sakura continuó sin percibirle.

Escuchó el sonido de algo raro, un leve tintineo. Sakura levantó la mano que mantenía entre sus piernas, llevándola hasta su boca. Lentamente, se lamió los dedos, uno a otro, sensual. Demasiado para estar a solas, sopesó. Pero estaba completamente seguro que solo estaban ellos en la casa.

La vio descender luego de haber chupado la mano y de nuevo, jugar con sus dedos en ese lugar. Sasuke no podía ver del todo bien por culpa de los cojines. Pero la forma en que ella gemía y suspiraba le daba la sensación de que por muy mal camino no iba.

Su mujer estaba masturbándose. Sola. En el sofá donde muchas veces habían teniendo sexo descabellado. Con gemidos completamente sexys y una pose realmente sensual. Y… mierda. Sí. Su entrepierna reaccionó a ella.

Por un instante pensó en aquel dichoso mensaje que Naruto le envió. Como si a él le importara la vida sentimental del susodicho.

 _Ey, Teme, teme. Tengo a Hinata que la he pillado masturbándose en el sofá, ¿Qué hago?_

Sasuke se dio cabezazos contra un árbol una semana aproximadamente. Nunca respondió al mensaje y fingió no haberlo recibido. Tampoco preguntó por el resultado.

Quizás debió de hacerlo. Porque en ese momento estaba experimentado lo mismo.

Sakura ejerciendo su placer ahí mismo, sucumbiendo a ello, restregando sus dedos ansiosa por la boca, como si esperase que aquella extensión de su cuerpo fuera su…

—Sa… Sasuke-kun— gimió en un suspiro.

Si bien siempre le había dado clases de paciencia a Sakura, tachándola de impaciente algunas veces y de no saber controlar sus emociones, en ese momento era él quien no podía más. Se presentó junto delante de ella justo cuando volvía a suspirar y…

A él se le cayó el _pajarito_ _feliz_ en un momento.

Sakura le miró con sus grandes ojos verdes con sorpresa y un leve deje de culpabilidad. Sasuke cerró la boca, tragando.

—Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun— murmuró ella retirando la mano de entre sus piernas…

…donde un bote de Nocilla descansaba.

Chocolate. Ella tenía la boca llena y los dedos.

—¿Por qué me has nombrado antes?

Sakura enrojeció.

—Ah. Es que… estaba recordando que tenías que llegar a casa. Te echaba de menos y…

Sasuke, derrotado, se arrodilló entre las piernas de ella, rodeándole la cintura con su único brazo.

—Estoy en casa.

Sakuno le puso una mano en el hombro, sonriendo y besando su nuca.

—Bienvenido.

* * *

 **Espero no se les antojara Nocilla xD.**

 **¡Nos vemos mañana con** Eyes **!**


	12. Eyes

**Nota:** Esta basado en la ilusión que Sasuke hizo contra Sakura (a la par de manosearle los senos, ok no xD)

* * *

º **Eyes** º

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Enlazaron sus manos con un tierno beso, con las piernas y labios enredados. Todavía con él en su interior, preguntándose cómo podía haberse perdido tanto de ello. Si tan solo él se hubiera visto con los mismos ojos.

Ella le amaba. Desde siempre.

Apretó los dedos con más fuerza. Como aquel gesto en que prometió no dejarle ir nunca más. Buscó sus labios, mordiéndolos, perdiéndose en su sabor masculino. Como aquella vez que mirarlos se convirtió en una afición.

Su lengua se enzarzó con la contraria, hundiéndose en un beso largo y profundo mientras sentía su mano en su espalda, queriendo pegar más sus cuerpos. Como en la distancia siempre había tenerlo que verlo.

Sus senos aplastados contra su pecho, sus manos rodeando su espalda, clavando las uñas en la piel pálida. Como el ansia de tocarlo.

Y entonces, sus ojos encontrándose, mirándose, ojo contra ojo. Negro contra verde. Él empujando dentro de ella. Ella recibiéndole. Sus bocas enlazándose en jadeos.

Sí. Si él se hubiera visto del mismo modo que ella lo veía.

—Tus ojos son preciosos, Sasuke-kun— murmuró contra su boca entre jadeos—. Preciosos.

Él la miró en medio de su deseo, una y otra vez. Sakura sonrió.

Por más aquello fuera simplemente una ilusión creada por su visión, al menos, él había querido hacerla feliz. Aunque fuera de la ilusión óptica, otras cosas estuvieran pasando. Serias o no. Ninguno sabía qué clase de ilusión había puesto el Uchiha en ella.

Hacerle el amor era algo que deseaba.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo:** Cowgirl **!**


	13. Cowgirl

**Continuemos. ¡Gracias por los rw!**

* * *

 _ **Au, obviamente.**_

* * *

º **Cowgirl** º

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **S** akura era la mejor amazona del pueblo. De eso estaba completamente segura. Era capaz de domar a cualquier fiera. Fuese cual fuese. Hasta el caballo más bravío. Era la jefa del rancho y no había nada que escapara a su control.

Exceptuando a ese condenado vaquero.

Sasuke Uchiha no solo se había robado su primer beso durante la última fiesta, si no que siempre la miraba como si pudiera desnudarla en cualquier momento. Y aunque la idea le encantaba, no estaba dispuesta en nada en bajarse del caballo.

Ella era la que llevaba las riendas. No él. Y si lo meditaba seriamente, era un condenado semental que estaría completamente dispuesta a montar. Sin embargo, sus encuentros siempre terminaban en discusión y enfados por su parte.

Él simplemente trabajaba para ella. No solo para asegurar la protección de sus reses, si no la de ella misma. Era natural tenerlo rondando por ahí, verlo tomar el café en su casa o hasta que estuviera guiando un rebaño junto a ella y el resto de sus hombres.

Pese a que todos agachaban la cabeza siempre que daba una orden, tajante, él la miraba fijamente, apoyado contra las vallas mientras masticaba cualquier tronco de planta que se hubiera llevado a los labios.

Y aunque era interesante, odiaba que la hiciera sentirse como una mujer hasta en esos momentos. Ella estaba enfocada en su trabajo, no en los pantalones de un hombre como esos últimos días sucedía.

Quizás por eso, por no estar atenta a su trabajo y tan enfocada en él, el caballo que tenía entre sus piernas se salió de su control y corría como loco colina abajo. El animal estaba demasiado asustado como para controlar y había perdido el soporte de las riendas durante la carrera, que le golpeó en la mejilla.

Sakura apretó los dientes con fuerza, aferrada al pelaje del animal y con la cara oculta para evitar más heridas. Los oídos le silbaban con el viento y apenas pudo escuchar su nombre una vez, mirando hacia atrás.

Le vio cabalgar a toda velocidad hacia ella, con el ceño fruncido y las riendas apretadas tan fuertes en sus dedos que los nudillos estaban poniéndose blancos. El aire le echaba los oscuros cabellos hacia atrás y daba espuelas como si fuera lo último que hiciera.

Cuando llegó hasta su altura, sus ojos se encontraron. Verde contra negro. Y comprendió que no iba a dejarla. Ese era su trabajo. Estiró el brazo hasta que la sujetó del chaleco y tiró con firmeza. Ella se aferró a él y de un salto, quedó sentada de lado frente a él. Su caballo se mostró confuso y giró en círculos, deteniéndose hasta que comenzó a pastar, sacudiendo la cola de lado a lado y mirándoles como si no hubiera hecho nada.

Sakura, jadeante, levantó la mirada hacia él. Sasuke le devolvió la mirada y luego la desvió hacia el caballo, dirigiendo el suyo propio hasta él y ayudándola a descender, para luego hacerlo él mismo. Sin decir nada, mientras ella temblaba frenéticamente, él se agachó para revisar el animal, levantando las riendas y mostrándoselas.

—Alguien las cortó.

Sakura frunció el ceño, acercándose, queriendo evitar que el temblor la dominara. Aferró el trozo de rienda que le mostraba y maldijo, revisando al animal y tal y como se temió, lo halló: un trozo de astilla clavado en el muslo, claramente enviado con una cerbatana.

—Creo que alguien quería matarme— dedujo sarcástica. Luego le miró—. Me has salvado.

Él cabeceó, arreglando de algún modo las riendas y mostrándoselas. Sakura estaba demasiado asustada en esos momentos como para pensar en montar y quizás él lo notó, pues retiró las riendas y las enganchó en la parte trasera de la silla de su propio caballo.

Luego se subió, mirándola.

—Regresemos.

Sakura miró el caballo y luego a él, negando.

—No puedo. No puedo, Sasuke. Alguien del rancho ha intentado matarme. ¿Comprendes?

Se frotó los brazos, angustiada. ¿Cómo volver? Sentía el corazón helado. Excepto cuando le miraba. Todos podían ser posibles atacantes. Excepto él. Él, que calentaba su corazón con una simple mirada. Él, que calentaba su cuerpo con un simple roce.

Él, que era indomable para ella. Que aún subido al caballo era capaz de doblegar su corazón y su cuerpo.

Jadeó, dejándose llevar momentáneamente por ello. Turbada, desvió la mirada. ¿Cómo podía pensar en lo que él la hacía sentir en esos momentos, cuando temblaba como un flan y solo quería cobijarse, resguardarse del mundo?

Entonces, él hizo algo que no esperaba. Se apeó del caballo y en dos rápidas zancadas, llegó hasta ella, hundiendo su mano diestra entre sus cabellos y la izquierda en sus caderas, pegándola contra él, cubriéndola con su altura y otorgándole un refugio al que ella se aferró con uñas y brazos.

Sin darse cuenta, aquella necesidad comenzó a acrecentar hasta el punto que ambos se acariciaban ya con las manos y retrocedían hasta el primer árbol que interrumpió sus andares. No necesitaban besarse más allá de lo que sus ojos pedían y de improvisto, sus dedos abrieron la camisa masculina, reptando entre los pliegues de la ropa, acariciando sus costillas, su torso y llegando hasta sus nalgas, empujándole con fuerza contra ella, encajando sus caderas.

Abrió la boca, satisfecha, disfrutando de la forma de una erección contra su vientre y un instante después, entonces sí, sus bocas se enlazaron con fiereza mientras las manos de ambos se desnudaban con premura y ansia.

Sobre la misma ropa, sus cuerpos desnudos se frotaron, se ansiaron y finalmente, con satisfacción, pudo montarle. Con una pierna a cada lado, con sus manos sobre su pecho y el sombrero sobre su cabeza y él abriéndose paso en su intimidad, masculino y poderoso. Perdiéndose en su deseo, lo montó hasta que ambos gritaron al viento y sus cuerpos se estremecieron con la brisa del orgasmo.

Después, ambos montados en el mismo caballo Sakura miró hacia el rancho donde los vaqueros intercambiaron miradas, entre dudas, preguntas calladas y otras suposiciones.

Unos días después se descubriría quien fue el causante de la herida del caballo y el corte de riendas que estuvo a punto de jugarle la vida. El vaquero fue expulsado no solo del rancho, si no del condado entero.

Sakura miraba complacida desde el porche, con una taza de té en la mano, como su nuevo semental, el hombre que tanto le había costado dominar, todavía indomable, pero todo suyo, domaba al mismo caballo que estuvo a punto de matarla.

Desde entonces, ambos machos, formaron parte de sus bienes más preciados.

Se colocó el sombrero para cubrir el sol y sonrió, levantando la taza gemela que tenía a su lado para invitarle a, no solo una taza de café. Él la miró desde lo alto del caballo. A su cowgirl.

A la única mujer que podría montarlo.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo:** Virgin!


	14. Virgin

**Esto es raro... lo sé uxu.**

* * *

º **virgin** º

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **H** undió la cabeza en la almohada, molesto, sintiendo como aquella molesta sensación continuaba ahí. No era la primera vez que sucedía y empezaba a ser molesto.

Anteriormente había sucedido durante su adolescencia, en el cambio del crecimiento. No le importó. Tampoco le echó cuenta de más. No era algo que necesitara. Y solía descender con una simple ducha de agua fría. Además, esa dichosa cosa solo estaba pegada a él para lo necesario.

Porque él podría haber prometido restaurar su clan, pero no sabía qué mierdas se hacía para ello. Y tampoco le había importado demasiado durante ese tiempo.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado ahora. Era libre. Y podía restaurar su clan perfectamente, sin pensar en venganzas ni en daños.

Para ello era consciente de que iba a necesitar una mujer, desde luego, y solo una pasaba por su cabeza y sueños esa noche.

Por eso esa condenada cosa volvía a estar ahí, punzando entre sus piernas. Levantó la cabeza tan solo para mirarse. La podía ver bajo su pantalón, marcando la forma contra la tensión del calzoncillo y subiendo por su vientre.

A cada roce aumentaba el tamaño y la necesidad de tocarse.

Pero era una condenada cosa horrible que siempre había estado ahí, remarcando su presencia. No obstante, esa cosa era virgen. Como él mismo.

Nunca se había detenido a tocarse más allá de lo necesario. Ni siquiera soportaba la idea de hacerlo pensando en Sakura, porque sí, ella era la que lo había despertado de ese modo. Quizá había huido del sueño al ser demasiado provocativo y pensar en mil y una cochinadas capaz de hacerle.

Tan solo pensar que pudiera poner esa cosa en ella… o que su boca le rodeara… o sus manos le acariciaran…

Mierda. De solo pensarlo su miembro empezó a molestarle aún más. Cada vez que pensaba en ella su cuerpo reaccionaba como un condenado resorte.

Pensar en sus cabellos, en su piel, en su pequeña boca…

—No— gruñó.

Debía de acabar con eso cuanto antes. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Debía de aventurarse por primera vez, o simplemente terminar en una ducha de agua fría, como siempre?

Se maldijo, confuso. ¿Cómo hacían los demás? Hasta podía pensar que Naruto no tendría problemas con eso. Seguro que para el rubio era más natural. Pero para él era algo que sopesar. La situación era diferente. Él no quería corromper el recuerdo que tenía de Sakura.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sin darse cuenta, su propia mano decidió. Bajó por su vientre hasta atrapar la forma entre sus dedos y moverse con duda. Por un instante, aquello fue agradable, hasta que la necesidad de más acrecentó.

Metió la mano bajo los pantalones, rompiendo la coraza de los calzoncillos y agarró la erección con firmeza, entre su palma y dedos. Y luego ya fue instinto, mientras en su mente batalla por no perderse en la imaginación, porque toda era rosa, crema y verde.

Arriba, abajo, apretón, presión. La marca de su virginidad. La pureza de su mente corrompida. Y luego, algo lo arrastró en una marea de imágenes de la chica hasta que algo cálido estalló contra su mano y ropas.

Jadeante, se echó hacia atrás, maldiciéndose interiormente.

Tenía que afianzar las cosas con ella. Porque no podía seguir haciendo algo así.

La duda lentamente empezó a formarse en su cabeza.

Y ella, ¿También sería virgen?

Ah, pero eso sería algo que él averiguaría más tarde. Entre torpes besos, caricias erróneas y calientes. En mordiscos inesperados. Y en gritos y lágrimas, cubiertos por unas revueltas sábanas.

Y eso, ya era otra historia. Otra historia, que no necesitaría imaginársela. Pues la imaginación del virgen siempre es desmesurada, aunque no siempre, errónea.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos pronto con** Wedding night!


	15. Wedding night

**¡Actu! ¡Actu!**

* * *

º **Wedding Nigh** tº

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El primer golpe llegó contra la puerta del hotel, con sus bocas enlazadas en un beso tremendo donde todo fue jadeos, sonidos de chupón y finalmente, la llave entrando en su lugar correspondiente.

Al entrar, el siguiente fue contra su muslo, cuando le dio una patada en falso a la puerta para cerrarla. Su velo ya había terminado en el suelo por alguna parte y el moño que tantas horas y tirones de pelo habían constado, estaba desecho y el cabello le caía sobre los hombros y los dedos masculinos.

El corsé que llevaba no tardaba en correr la misma suerte que su velo. Y lo que antes le había costado minutos sin poder respirar, a él le estaba costando nada quitárselo.

El siguiente golpe llegó cuando llegaron a trompicones al sofá, cuando la falda se le enredó a él entre las piernas y tropezaron hacia atrás.

Pese a que se rio, las nalgas le dolieron con el contacto, pero fue divertido ver cómo él se afanaba en quitarle la falda, molesto por su interrupción y, cuando lo logró, la lanzaba por encima de su cabeza, tirando algo. Vete tú a saber qué.

Apretó las manos en los oscuros cabellos cuando su boca encontró el agujerito especialmente hecho en su ropa interior para él, degustando su sexo como si de un escondite secreto se tratara, hundiéndola en el camino del placer.

Cuando llegó al orgasmo llegó el siguiente golpe y fue una mezcla entre dolor y placer sumamente confusa y a la par, genial. Pese a que la mano le palpitaba de dolor por culpa de la mesita justo sobre su cabeza, tiró de la camisa hasta romperla, botones saltando en dispares zonas mientras su boca y lengua marcaba el camino hacia las caderas masculinas.

Abrió la hebilla y tiró de la cremallera en busca del miembro masculino y tal y como deseaba, a seguridad de cómo se le clavó en la cadera, erecto, hinchado, caliente. Y listo para ella. Aún así, le gustaba disfrutarlo, calentarlo hasta que la empujaba en busca de una unión física y profunda convirtiéndolos en solo uno.

Apretó sus hombros con las uñas, perfectamente pintadas y brillantes y no le importó la pintura ni nada más. Había aguantado durante horas esos dichosos tacones que ahora salían volando con cada una de las embestidas de su amante, marido, esposo, amado, el hombre de su vida. No le importaba nada. Solo que era suyo.

El maquillaje seguramente sería un desastre. El carmín había pasado de su boca a la de él y enrojecía aún más sus besos, incluso sus labios sabían a ello.

Bajó la mano hasta las nalgas masculinas, apretándolas, empujándolo contra él.

Y ahí llegó el siguiente golpe. De espaldas, contra la alfombra y por su culpa, él hundiéndose más en ella, profundamente. Sus ojos se encontraron, con la duda, jadeante. Él colocó las manos a cada lado de su cabeza y las usó de sujeción para moverse, hundiéndose en ella con salvaje pasión que ella recibió a la perfección.

Aferrándose a la alfombra, resistió los envistes, arqueando su cuerpo, jadeando su nombre y meneando sus caderas como nunca, hasta que él volvió a detenerse. Besándole la mejilla, la giró y tras apretarle las nalgas con fuerza, se hundió en ella con tanta fuerza, que casi no tuvo tiempo de usar las manos para sujetarse. Y lo peor de todo, es que terminó sucumbiendo. Él continuó moviéndose hasta buscar su propio placer, obligándola a jadear, escuchando el sonido de sus cuerpos uniéndose, hasta que gruñó y sintió la esencia en su interior.

Se volvió, acariciándole el torso con una mano, tirando de él para besarle.

De algún modo consiguieron llegar a la cama. Dejarse caer, mirar el techo mientras sus respiraciones se acomodaban.

Lo suficiente, hasta el siguiente asalto.

Una semana después, Ino la miraba ceñuda.

—Sé que Sasuke ha tenido sus problemas, Sakura. Y realmente me duele tener que preguntártelo, pero… ¿qué diantres habéis hecho durante esta semana de luna de miel? Porque parece que te hubiera dado una paliza.

Sakura sonrió, divertida, mientras se quitaba una costra.

—¿Conoces la expresión de Luna de miel diversión de placer?

Ino asintió, confusa. Sakura le guiñó un ojo.

—Pues yo conozco la mía: Luna de miel, duro contra todo.

Ino parpadeó nuevamente, abriendo la boca, hasta que le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Quedó algo a salvo? — cuestionó entre risas.

Sakura le siguió la carcajada.

—No quedaron ni las sábanas.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo** College parties **!**


	16. College Partys

**¡Continuando!**

* * *

 **ºCollege partiesº**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **F** iestas. Más fiestas.

Con la música retumbándole en los oídos, sintió como le pegaba contra la barandilla mientras sus bocas se enlazaban en una guerra de húmedas lenguas y compartir de saliva. Eso siempre era igual. Cuando ella quería, él estaba incómodo. Sorprendido y casi sin tiempo de reacción. Cuando él quería, ella enrojecía y alegaba que era un pervertido que solo pensaba en el sexo.

Quien entendiera a las mujeres, que las comprara….

Pero su amiga con derecho a roce tenía esas cosas. Durante las fiestas solía estar más cariñosa, como en esos momentos en que Sasuke se clavaba la barandilla contra los riñones mientras la boca femenina cubría la suya y la traviesa mano femenina estaba justo dentro de sus pantalones, con la erección en su palma y acariciándole como si no hubiera mañana.

—Sasuke-kun— murmuró contra sus labios, guiando con su mano libre la suya hasta sus senos.

Sasuke le dio un apretón a uno, enterrando entre sus dedos el erecto pezón que ya sobresalía por el cuello del vestido de fiesta que llevaba. Y estaba bien todo eso. Porque tenía una chica impresionante apretando sus pelotas y en meros momentos llenaría de su simiente toda su mano.

Gruñó y buscó la femenina, mirándola con seriedad.

Esa mujer era escandalosamente perfecta para él. Pero tan descarada algunas veces que le provocaba cierta sorpresa.

Alguien pasó junto a ellos, sin inmutarse y los saludó para alejarse. Ella enterró su rostro en la curva de su cuello mientras él llevó su otra mano hasta la de ella, sobre su miembro para que no se detuviera.

Joder, quería correrse de una buena vez.

Ella le sonrió y con una mueca divertida, retiró la mano, mirándole.

—¿Sakura? — cuestionó.

La chica se acercó a su oído, susurrando.

—En la próxima fiesta, Sasuke-kun.

Y se alejó, meneando sus caderas como una dichosa maldita y dejando al pobre con los dientes largos. Si iba a tener que esperar a la próxima fiesta, su mente iba a estar realmente llena de ella.

Ah, pero eso era algo que Sakura quería. Porque eso de amiga con derecho a roce en las fiestas, no era suficiente.

Ella quería ir con él del brazo y demostrar a todo el mundo que era suyo. Solo suyo.

Y para eso, solo tendría que esperar a la siguiente fiesta.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo** Hot Springs!


	17. Hot Springs

**Aquí el de ayer que no pude subir por falta de internet uxu.  
**

* * *

º **Hot Springs** º

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura se asomó avergonzada, viendo cómo él entraba tan tranquilo al interior. Preocupada, se mordió el labio inferior. Había bebido un poco y estaba algo chisposa, pero no esperaba que aquella alegría la llevara hasta ese lugar.

Las aguas termales mixtas.

Habían acabado en ese lugar tras varios besos escondidos de los demás y terminando metiéndose en el casillero de cambiarse cuando huían de Naruto y Hinata, quienes también tenían un momento íntimo por ahí por los lares. Ella y Sasuke se habían quedado sorprendidos cuando les vieron pasar, con Naruto con su boca demasiado ocupado en Hinata y una mano completamente dentro del quimono de la sonrojada muchacha y claramente entre sus piernas.

Sakura, sin saber por qué, se había sentido demasiado acalorada y de tan solo pensar que podría hacer eso con Sasuke, le temblaban hasta las piernas.

Al girarse, al notar la falta de contacto de él, casi se cae al suelo de culo al verle empezar a desnudarse y dejar su ropa en el cesto, mirándola de reojo en una clara invitación. Hasta le pareció ver que levantaba el labio en un toque de burla.

Empezó a desnudarse un momento después, picada. Vale, era fácil de picar en esas cosas, especialmente por él.

Pero cuando llegó la hora de salir, es cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Y fue como si todo el alcohol saliera disparado de su sangre.

Sasuke la miró, pasándose la mano por los cabellos y luego, ofreciéndosela. Sakura caminó de puntillas, con la toalla pegada a su cuerpo y casi se zambulló entera cuando notó el contacto.

No es que fuera especialmente su primera vez. Pero es que eso de hacerlo al aire libre, en un lugar en el que podía entrar cualquiera… pues sí. Por muy excitante que sonara eso.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, sentándose junto a ella. Ante el silencio, le picó un costado, preguntándose donde había ido la chica que un momento antes quería arrancarle la lengua a base de mordiscos. La chica se retorció y le miró con las mejillas enrojecidas y un mohín en los labios de protesta.

Un toque más, y un momento después, la tuvo contra él, intentando hacerle, en broma, cualquier ocurrencia.

Sakura se dio cuenta de su trampa demasiado tarde. Cuando su cuerpo ya estaba presionando contra el masculino de un modo sumamente sexual. Sus senos, erectos contra la toalla, no parecían ser capaces de evitar dejar ver cuán afectada estaba por la situación. Aunque fue un total alago notar la erección contra su cadera, aún bajo la toalla.

Sus labios volvieron a buscar los del moreno entre una risa oculta entre los dientes y su lengua debatió las embestidas de la masculina hasta que respirar les fue imposible. La única mano de Sasuke resbaló por su espalda, directamente hacia sus nalgas, apretando entre estas y obligándola a dar un respingo que terminó en un gemido de sorpresa.

—Sakura, móntate.

La muchacha abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédula.

—¿Ahora? Quiero decir… pensaba que íbamos a hacer… otra cosa. Ensuciaremos el agua.

Pero era claro que a él no le importaba el agua para nada. Tampoco donde estaban y sí lo que iban a hacer. Pasó la mano por entre sus piernas, acariciando justo donde más lo necesitaba. Se aferró de sus hombros, jadeando, entrecerrando los ojos y con los labios temblorosos.

—¿Es suficiente para ti?

Se mordió el labio inferior y tuvo que darle la razón, negando. Sasuke retiró la mano solo para arrebatarle la toalla y hacer lo propio consigo mismo. La erección se vio borrosa bajo el agua, pero estaba ahí. Él mismo la guió, acariciándose, hasta que ella, con un gritito ahogado, se sentó sobre él, llegando profundo en su interior.

El agua se meció al compás de sus movimientos y el vapor los rodeó como una capa protectora mientras ambos amantes se dejaban llevar en el profundo del sexo hasta el puro estasis.

Sakura se aferró a sus hombros, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, con los cabellos cayendo por su espalda mientras se estremecía y lo apretaba en su interior, y él se sacudía contra su intimidad, bañándola interiormente. Le sintió, posar su boca sobre un seno, mascullar su nombre entre los chapoteos y finalmente, con un gruñido, rodearle la cadera con su brazo, tomándose su tiempo para recuperarse.

Apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza, besándole los cabellos oscuros. Sasuke la levantó y besándole el cuello, la volvió.

Incrédula, Sakura, volvió a recibirle en su interior, aferrando las piedras con las manos y gruñendo su nombre. Entre suspiros y jadeos, apenas fue consciente de que la puerta se abrió y las voces y risas. Sasuke solo se detuvo un instante para sentarla de nuevo sobre sus piernas, de espaldas a él y tras resguardarse, continuó.

Intercambiaron una mirada y sus bocas se unieron.

Nunca en su vida iba a poder volver a ese lugar si los descubrían. Las aguas termales no estaban tan mal del todo, decidió más tarde.

Pero después de lo que ellos estaban haciendo, se lo pensaría dos veces más eso de entrar tras una pareja.

Mucho.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en nada con** Dirty little secret!


	18. Dirty Little secret

**Aquí el de hoy nvn. El de mañana no sé qué significa xDD  
**

* * *

 **ºDirty little secretº**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Si existía algo peor que eso, no estaba seguro de que se lo hubiera encontrado en la vida. Cuando su mujer le dijo que tenía que contarle algo, que era demasiado secreto y que solo podría confesárselo a él, no pensó que fuera… "eso".

Y lo peor de todo, es que eso lo excitó de sobremanera. Cosa que no debería de ser natural en tiempos atrás, pero desde que Sakura se convirtiera en una droga para él, cada vez que tenía oportunidad, su pajarito inferior levantaba una campaña en contra de su integridad y la ansiaba con locura.

En esos momentos, su dureza daba justo contra las nalgas de su esposa, mientras esta le miraba con inocencia y esperaba que la juzgara. No podía decirle "Yo también" porque estaría mintiéndole, no por ningún otro tipo de problema que publicara contra su integridad. Es que él no había tenido tiempo para pensar en ello.

La venganza siempre fue su fuerte. Sin embargo ella…

Ella, quien siempre le amo. Quién suspiraba siempre por él y que ahora le volvía loco.

La miró con seriedad, notando como se removía, inocente, como si no fuera consciente de que cada vez estaba más _feliz_ por ella.

—¿Lo repito? — dudó ella.

Él asintió. Más que nada para confirmar que ese secretito era real, que había escuchado esas palabras.

Ambos habían prometido contarse las cosas, todas las que recordaran, fueran malas o buenas. Eso sí, no hacían hincapié a las veces en que ellos tuvieron que enfrentarse, o aquel momento en que estuvo apunto de… No. Aquello ya se habló en su justo momento y entre lágrimas y besos, ambos habían afianzado todo.

Pero otras cosas sí debían de contarse, o al menos, expresarlas como debiera.

Sakura se chupó el labio inferior y su boca tembló en un susurro mientras cogía aire y se acercaba de nuevo hacia él.

—Me has preguntado si… había algo de mí que hiciera en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y que nadie supiera.

Sasuke cabeceó, y bajó la mirada hacia el escote de su mujer.

—Bueno… yo creo que las noches de llorar y demás ya te las imaginas. Así como las de entrenamiento.

Rodeó la cintura de su mujer con su única mano y como si no fuera la cosa, apretó un seno. Ella suspiró contra su oído, pero continuó

—Bien. Tengo un secreto que a nadie le conté. Un secreto sucio, íntimo. Mío.

Cruzó las piernas de forma que su sexo quedó atrapado, con tela y todo entre sus muslos. Gruñó.

—Por las noches… mientras nadie me veía, imaginando como eras… mi mano surcaba un camino por mi cuerpo…

Y movió su mano, citando lo que hacía, bajando de su barbilla, pasando por sus senos, rozando sus dedos en el camino y llegando hasta el centro de sus piernas. Le miró, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes, suspirando.

—Simulaba… que eras tú quien me tocaba… quien me amaba…

Metió la mano por el interior del pantalón y pudo ver como surcaba la montaña de rizos rosas hasta el lugar correcto, moviendo sus dedos.

—Que eras tú quien… me tomaba… frotándome, torturándome, hasta que no podía más y ahogaba tú nombre en mi almohada.

Rechinó los dientes, escondiendo su cara en su cuello, jadeando su nombre, estremeciéndose adorablemente sobre él. Sasuke siseó entre los dientes, gruñendo. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, quizás podría haberlo hecho. Podría haber sido un ninja adolescente normal y haberse metido entre las sábanas de su mujer mucho antes.

Pero las cosas no habían salido como todo el mundo esperaba y el momento era este. Ahí. Con ella corriéndose con todas sus ganas sobre sus piernas, con su erección empujando en los pantalones y entre los muslos de ella, disfrutando de sus jadeos en su piel y de ese secreto íntimo que compartía con él.

Abrió la boca para decir algo cuando algo se aferró de su espalda y tiró con fuerza, reptando hasta que su carita quedó pegada a su mejilla libre. Sakura salió de su cuello para mirar perpleja a lo que ambos habían creado.

—Amá llora— dijo la niña que apenas había aprendido a hablar. Sakura rió, enrojeciendo.

—No, cariño. Mamá no llora. Mamá es feliz.

Sasuke suspiró y dejó que Sakura asegurara la estabilidad de la pequeña, levantándose para sentarse en el sofá. Él se echó un cojín sobre las piernas y se recostó, mirando con disimulo hacia su esposa e hija.

Aquello era lo mejor que podían haber hecho.

Miró hacia Sakura, recordando lo que le había contado. Y entonces recordó, que quizás ambos no fueran tan diferentes. No lo hizo en el pasado, cuando era un adolescente y cuando hubiera debido de hacerlo. Más bien, era algo que llevaba siempre bajo su capa, en las noches fuera de casa, recordándola a ella.

Quizás algún día se lo contara. Con lujo de detalles.

Eso sí, la próxima vez, su hija tendría una merecida noche con su tío Naruto. Que ese tenía el tiempo del mundo para esas cosas.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo con** Lotr!


	19. Lotr

**Gracias por las explicaciones nwn. Me di cabezazos luego xD**

 **Esto es basado en mi fic: "** El camino que lleva a la luna Pura **".  
**

* * *

 **ºLortº**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **H** asta ahora no había pensado formar parte de ninguna empresa importante. Era mucho más sencillo ser un elfo solitario que uno que va en compañía y tiene que cargar con torpes o peor, parlanchines. Su líder lo sabía. Sabía que él trabajaba mucho mejor a solas. Por eso, era ridículo que aquella orden hubiera llegado hasta él a través de su águila personal.

 _Reúnete con el grupo en las montañas del este, donde la niebla pierde el sentido y el sol es un murmullo._

Conocía el lugar por sus anteriores días de caza y no estaba lejos de allí. Una única casita abandonada era el reposo para todo aquel viajero que necesitara un refugio y descansar, así que supuso que los demás estarían allí.

Cuando llegó, vislumbró la hoguera encendida frente a la casa y a un humano inclinado sobre esta, echando leña. Si no fuera por sus cabellos, los ropajes le hubieran dejado pasar como parte de la hoguera. Había pasado muchos años viviendo como para no reconocer que aquel hombre había sido tocado por el sol. Eso quería decir que era, el último hombre humano capaz de liberar a su tierra. Y seguramente, la suya también.

Ahora comprendía todo.

En la casa, pudo ver cómo otro hombre, un mago para ser exactos, se encargaba de preparar algo de comida mientras revisaba un viejo libro. Vestido completamente de azul y cubierto por un sombrero del que colgaba un pequeño astro en forma de estrella.

Algo le decía que faltaba alguien más. La carta hablaba de tres miembros más. Faltaba uno. Pero no logró localizarlo, hasta que sintió el filo contra su garganta.

Aquello fue sorprendente. Era el mejor en cuanto agudo oído se trataba. Nadie se le había acercado nunca de ese modo. Y tampoco nadie solía vivir para contarlo.

Fue fácil gracias a su agilidad librarse de, lo que resultó ser un hacha, el arma y girarse para apuntar con el arco. Pero su sorpresa fue todavía más grande cuando distinguió a su atacador.

Una enana. Una mujer enana. Aunque no era tanto, ni era un gnomo, a él debería de llegarle por el brazo, más arriba del codo para ser exactos. Eso indicaba que no era autentica. Todas las hembras que había visto de su raza no le llegaban más que a la cintura y eran anchas y feas como demonios. Sin embargo, esta no.

Su piel brillaba de limpia y pura. Sus ojos eran verdes, llamativos y aunque en esos momentos brillaban con furia hacia él, temiéndolo su enemigo, eran preciosos. Como dos joyas incrustadas para realzar una belleza que no encajaba en su raza. Sus cabellos, al contrario de los que ya había visto, eran llamativos, rosados y caían sobre sus hombros en mechones dispersos.

Y su vestimenta era cuero puro, estrecho en un cuerpo generoso y nada horrible. Hasta apetecible. No tenía un busto desorbitante, pero sí justo y estaba seguro de que en sus manos entraría perfectamente. Él siempre había sido especial en sus gustos de mujeres. Quizás esta fuera el nueve del diez por ciento.

—¿Te gustan mis tetas? — Gruñó.

Él arqueó una ceja, con el arco en la mano.

—¿Qué? — cuestionó.

Ella bufó.

—Me estás mirando las tetas. Muy mal. Mejor mira mi hacha antes de que te corte el cuello, elfo.

Sasuke no pudo más que darle mentalmente la razón. Sí. Estaba mirándole las tetas. Pese a la ropa de cuero estaban ahí, no había duda de ello. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Podría desnudarla si quisiera. Quitar esa ropa poco a poco y meterse entre sus piernas y no solo con su boca.

Ella gruñó de nuevo, ofendida porque no le hubiera hecho caso y dio un paso al frente para menear el hacha de un lado a otro, llevándose gravilla con él y dispuesta a partirle en dos.

Pero de repente se quedó quieta, mirando hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido.

—Kakashi— musitó con respeto.

El mago había aparecido entre ellos, con una mano levantada hacia ella y la mirada fija en él.

—¿Eres Sasuke?

Él asintió despacio. El mago suspiró y la enana bufó.

—¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?

Y con un bruto movimiento dejó caer el hacha en el suelo. Éste tembló por el golpe y un instante después, el elfo no pudo preguntarse cuánto debía de pesar esa condenada arma y dónde guardaba los músculos esa mujer. La vio echarse los cabellos hacia atrás y apoyarse sobre el mango del hacha, hasta pareció que le sonriera.

—Por poco te mato.

—Hubiera hecho falta más que un hacha para matarme— soltó, lográndose una mirada furiosa y que su pequeña y rosada lengua se mostrara.

Sería divertido mordérsela, si el mago no hubiera estado de por medio. Volviendo a serenar el lugar, se lo llevó en dirección hacia la casita, explicándole lo que hacían ahí, para qué estaban reunidos y por qué le necesitaban.

Sasuke se hubiera negado. No le gustaban los grupos y menos, tener que soportar a hombres ruidosos como resultó ser el rubio humano. Pero algo lo ataba y cuando la vio levantar uno de los troncos de un árbol caído para partirlo por la mitad, lo comprendió.

Era ella. Ella lo iba a retener ahí durante un tiempo. Un largo tiempo…

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos mañana co** n Tied Up!


	20. Tied up

**Continuando, que hoy es viernes nwn.**

* * *

º **Tied up** º

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **S** akura iba a cumplir su deseo secreto de toda la vida. Punto. Ya podía él patalear lo que quisiera que así iba a ser.

Aunque claro, Sasuke no pataleaba. Simplemente la miraba con una ceja alzada mientras iba de un lado a otro por la habitación y rebuscaba entre sus cosas hasta que la descubrió. Porque sabía que él tenía una que solía usar de higo a breva. Pero iba a servirle perfectamente.

Se volvió con las manos en la espalda y sonrió mientras subía de rodillas a la cama, donde momentos antes lo había dejado ahí, con las ganas. Tenía la mano sobre el vientre, justo encima del abultado slip. Satisfecha por ser capaz de crearle algo así, sopesó la idea de llegar a cumplir ese caprichito.

—Quiero hacer algo— insinuó con un ronroneo.

—¿Con cuerdas? — interrogó él mirándola fijamente. Sakura chasqueó la lengua.

—Voy a tener que hacer algo con esa visión perfecta tuya— murmuró inflando los mofletes y alargando la mano hasta su mesita de noche, de donde sacó un pañuelo—. Quiero que sientas.

Se acercó a él, besándolo y a la vez, se aseguró de poder distraerlo lo suficiente como para que aceptara que le vendara los ojos. Sasuke se tocó el lugar, pero no demasiado tiempo. Pasó la cuerda por su muñeca y lo levantó hasta atarlo contra el cabezal de la cama.

Él tiró, confuso y gruñó.

—Sakura— advirtió.

Ella dejó escapar una risita.

—Solo siente, anda.

Y descendió de sus labios hasta su torso, besando y lamiendo, deteniéndose en morder sus pezones, disfrutando de sus pequeñas erecciones mientras su vientre rozaba la curva de sus slips.

—Si no te gustara, esto no estaría aquí.

Y presionó suavemente la cadera contra él, escuchándolo sisear. Bajó más, pero esta vez, usando sus uñas por encima de su marcado abdomen y llegando a la cintura del slip. Lo sintió encoger el estómago y sisear su nombre de nuevo, pero en vez de advertencia, era deseo. Sakura podía diferenciar siempre ese tipo de tono mejor que nadie.

Aferró entre los dientes el slip, descendiéndolo, dejando que notara su respiración y sufriera en deseo con la lentitud de sus actos. Hasta que la erección llegó a su punto de visión.

Sakura no podía describir a su marido como esos hombres de novela que eran increíblemente dotados con miembros casi imposibles de imaginar. Y teniendo en cuenta que era el único varón que veía en su vida, encontraba perfecta sus formas. Además, era perfecto para ella.

Sintió un tirón de la cuerda y como el cabezal crujía cuando se estremeció. La erección descansó contra su pelvis y pudo ver una pequeña gota resbalar de la punta. Sonrió, satisfecha. Regresó por sus pasos, dando una lamida a sus testículos y subiendo por su centro hasta terminar en su ombligo, escuchándole estremecerse y de nuevo, como el cabezal se estremecía.

—Joder…— masculló él.

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros, disfrutando del momento.

Frotó sus senos contra la masculinidad y continuó dando mordiscos y jugando con su lengua con la piel. Acarició con las uñas los costados y al instante en que él se encogió, engulló la erección entre sus labios, chupando.

De nuevo, la cuerda se tensó con el ruido del mueble al chocar contra la pared y el siseo de satisfacción de los labios masculinos mientras empujaba sus caderas contra ella y la maldecía entre puyas claramente de pasión.

Finalmente, cuando estalló en su boca, lo vio estremecerse y encogerse, mientras cerraba el puño y su muñeca tensaba la cuerda. Disfrutó de toda su reacción, lamiendo y limpiando sus restos, hasta regresar en un sendero de besos hasta su barbilla.

—Delicioso— murmuró. Lo escuchó maldecir de nuevo.

—En mi boca.

Fue más una orden que una petición y ella sonrió, satisfecha, mientras le veía recostarse más y esperar. Por un instante, sopesó la idea de hacerle sufrir, pero no se dejó llevar. Trepó hasta llegar a su altura y colocó cada rodilla a un lado de su cabeza. Nada más notarla, él envió su lengua directamente a ella, saboreándola.

Con su lengua jugueteando ahí, apretó el cabezal entre las manos, removiéndose cuando ansiaba más en algún lugar y él obedecía, torturando esa zona hasta que lograba sacarla un gritito escondido entre los dientes o la penetraba hasta lo más que podía. Atrapaba entre sus dientes el punto exacto y continuaba lamiendo hasta que le pedía que aumentara, murmurando lánguida su nombre y sucumbiendo.

Se levantó, intentando recuperarse y descendió hasta quedar sentada sobre su pecho, disfrutando de la sensación. Bajó algo más, notando la erección contra sus nalgas y sonrió al verlo de nuevo entero y dispuesto para ella.

Meneó el trasero, rozándolo contra sus nalgas y luego, se acomodó hasta tenerlo entre los pliegues de su propio sexo. Se levantó, abriéndose para él con una mano y con otra, guiándolo hasta que estuvo en el camino correcto. Se sentó, con fuerza, apretando los dientes a medida que se abría paso en su interior.

Le dio un apretón de bienvenida y luego, se meneó sobre él, apoyándose en su pecho.

Las sensaciones para él era más increíbles al no poder, tocar y solo sentir. Totalmente a su merced, pero tenerlo de ese modo tan expuesto, con la boca abierta y las mejillas sonrojadas por el sexo, era puro éxtasis para ella. Gruñía cada vez que ella se sentaba sobre él y rechinaba los dientes cuando aumentaba o se detenía.

Las cuerdas se tensaron una y otra vez, aumentando el deseo de él llevar las riendas. La idea de que pudiera liberarse y atraparla era tan atractiva que sin poder contenerse llegó al orgasmo.

Sasuke soportó su presión y tembló en su interior, sacudiéndose en busca de más placer para sí mismo y, con el cansancio del orgasmo, se movió hasta que él la llenó de su propio placer.

Jadeante, tembló bajo ella y bufó.

—Sakura, suéltame.

La joven estiró lánguidamente la mano, liberándolo con facilidad y él se afanó en quitarse la venda de los ojos, clavando la mirada en ella.

—¿Ha sido cruel? — cuestionó mirándole preocupada.

Contra toda respuesta, él hizo que giraran, moviéndose lentamente en ella, sacándola un suspiro hasta que la abandonó.

—Hagámoslo a mi modo— ronroneó él.

Y Sakura supo que estaba perdida.

Mañana dudaba de poder caminar.

Y todo eso, mientras era maniatada contra un cabezal que al día siguiente, deberían de reponer.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en nada con** Take it slow **!**


	21. Take it slow

**Muchas gracias a mis lectoras, a Sadechu y a Bet por tanta ayudita nwn.  
**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **ºTake it slowº**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **D** espacio. Le gustaba degustarla. Disfrutar de sus suspiros, de perderse en sus ojos. De disfrutar todo lo que se había perdido. Besar su piel cremosa y acariciar la suavidad de sus contornos. Hasta se detenía en juguetear con aquella línea misteriosa que se formaba en sus pliegues.

Esa era la forma que tenía Sasuke Uchiha de hacerle el amor.

Muchos años había pasado haciéndola sufrir y largas horas de espera, días angustiosos en donde él se marchaba, incapaz de estar más tiempo de lo necesario en la aldea. Por ese mismo motivo, cada vez que regresaba, tenía que tomarse su tiempo. Aunque ella siempre deseara más.

Poco a poco. Lentamente. Con sus dedos, con su nariz, con su boca.

Empezaba discretamente en el sofá tras que Sarada se acostara. Le gustaba enterrar los dedos en su cabello mientras miraban las noticias o cualquier otra tontería de la televisión a la que realmente no prestaba mucha atención.

Bajaba por su cuello lentamente y hombros mientras ella enrollaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y posaba la cabeza en su pecho antes de levantar el rostro hacia él y permitirle un casto y tierno beso. El simple contacto de sus labios. Un roce personal.

Luego sus ojos se hacían el amor por unos segundos antes de volver a besarse lentamente, disfrutar del contacto, hasta que buscaba un contacto más íntimo y profundo, pero con la misma lentitud y tranquilidad.

Cuando se separaban sus labios, sus dedos continuaban surcando lentamente un camino por su brazo, desviándose a la cadera y pasando por su muslo. Entonces, ella se estiraba como un gato, apagaba la luz y le tendía la mano.

Tomados de la mano se dirigían al dormitorio. Se abrazaban con ternura mientras se aseguraban de que su hija estaba sana y salva en su cama, además de dormida, y llegaban hasta su dormitorio, donde nuevamente, depositaba un beso, en su cuello, disfrutando de su olor.

Sakura reía y apretándole la mano en su vientre, entraba, cerrando para el momento de su intimidad. Luego, se desnudaban lentamente hasta que tan solo la ropa interior estaba por medio, como una barrera, para recostarse en la cama.

Podría haberla tumbado él mismo, haberla desnudado, pero no era parte de su plan.

Se apoyó en el codo, observándola mientras retiraba las sábanas y acomodaba la almohada, mirándole de reojo, echándose los cabellos hacia atrás coquetamente e inclinándose para besarle de nuevo. Después, se acomodaba contra él, pegando su cuerpo. Más que para recalcar sus formas, con la necesidad de una protección que solo él podía otorgarle.

Le besó la frente, enterrando de nuevo sus dedos entre la suavidad de sus cabellos antes de descender lentamente por su espalda, acariciar la curva suave y disfrutar del pequeño brinco que daba cuando su mano surcaba más allá hasta sus nalgas y se perdía en la forma redonda de su trasero. O uno de sus dedos se distraía entre sus nalgas.

Ella reptaba hasta quedar frente a frente y él descendía en castos besos por su cuello, mientras su boca figuraba un camino hasta sus senos, cubiertos por el sujetador. Entonces, su mano subía y tras, muchos intentos algunas veces, lograr liberarlo, ella se lo quitaba sin dejar de mirarle y entonces, libre de cualquier presión, se pegaba a él, rozando piel contra piel.

Su nariz acariciaba su barbilla y su mano descendía hasta engancharse en sus grabas y las de ella, acariciar su trasero con lentitud, subiendo por su espalda, detallando sus cicatrices. Ambos tenían. Pero las de Sakura no eran nada comparadas a las de él.

Sentía sus dedos perfilar su carne, su lengua lamer delicadamente las que tenía en sus hombros y luego subir por su cuello en busca de sus labios, mientras se dejaba quitar la última prenda que luego ella pateaba hasta que quedaba finalmente fuera de su alcance.

Descendía de nuevo sus manos por su espalda hasta llegar a la única prenda que los separaba del total contacto y la descendía mientras sus uñas se clavaban en sus nalgas y él se movía para quitárselo. Una vez libre, pegaban sus cuerpos en busca de más contacto, mientras sus bocas se devoraban lentamente, despacio.

Su sexo golpeaba contra el vientre femenino, disfrutando del contacto y de la presión, buscando entre sus rizos. Bajó su mano libre hasta ella, sujetando su propio sexo para acariciarla y la escuchó suspirar contra su boca, los parpados entrecerrándose en un mueca perfecta de placer.

La humedad de ella rodeando su sexo, buscando el hueco exacto de su unión y un suave empujón hacia su interior, caliente y suave. Se detenía, sin presas, amoldándose a ella, disfrutando la textura mientras su sexo palpitaba y lo recibía.

Y entonces, juntos, más íntimamente de lo posible, le hacía el amor lentamente. Disfrutando de la sensación hasta que era ya imposible contenerse más. Hasta que sus respiraciones se cortaban y el mundo giraba vertiginosamente mientras sucumbía en ella y ella rodeándole en su orgasmo, disfrutando de la unión lo más posible.

Luego, él se quedaba un instante en ella, disfrutando de las ultimas sensaciones mientras se dormía sobre él, cansada y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sí. Ese era el modo perfecto de hacerle el amor. De disfrutarla.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en Phone Calls!**


	22. Call phone

**¡Continuamos!**

* * *

º **Call phone** º

.

.

.

* * *

—Cuelga, Sakura.

Ella negó entre risas mientras enrollaba el clave del teléfono entre sus dedos, divertida. Jugó con sus pies, uno contra otro, mirando las formas del pequeño gatito amarillo que lo adornaba.

Se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró.

—Ey, Sasuke-kun— nombró.

— ¿Hn? — Llegó la voz desde el otro lado.

— ¿Cuándo podremos volver a vernos? — murmuró.

Hubo silencio de la otra línea, escuchando tan solo su respiración.

Su novio se había tenido que ir fuera de la ciudad para estudiar. La distancia era demasiado grande como para recorrerla cada día. Le había costado mucho conseguir que se fijara en él más que en las demás y dado que su logro se había cumplido, tenía demasiadas preocupaciones. ¡No podía dejar a su Ikemen personal por ahí con tanta pelagarta suelta!

Además… le echaba de menos. Y eso lo sabía tanto de corazón como mujer.

Cruzó las piernas, una sobre otra y movió los tobillos, mientras esperaba. Sasuke se había pasado de fecha de retorno y eso la inquietaba. ¿Y si había alguien que le impedía regresar?

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — repitió.

—… Pronto, Sakura— dijo finalmente en un susurro. Luego añadió—: cuelga.

Ella volvió a reír, divertida. No tenía intención de hacerlo.

—Hmm, eso no es suficiente. Pronto pueden ser días.

—No te lo diré— murmuró él y escuchó como se desemperezaba. Buscó con la vista el reloj que marcaba las doce de la noche. Sonrió.

—Venga, o no te dejaré dormir— bromeó.

Él siseó entre dientes y maldijo. Sakura se acomodó de nuevo y miró hacia la fotografía que tenía frente a ella, en el mueble. Una foto que se habían hecho ese verano en la playa. Pese a lo obsceno que podría verse, le encantaba esa fotografía. Aunque él estuviera metiendo una mano bajo el sujetador del bikini y mordiéndole una oreja como castigo por comerse su helado.

Al instante una idea llegó hasta su mente.

—Mhn, Sasuke-kun. ¿Estás solo?

—Sakura— advirtió él, esperándose un ataque de celos. Sakura rió, divertida.

—No es por eso, Sasuke-kun. Si no… para _jugar_.

Le escuchó gruñir y de nuevo, el sonido de las ropas al acomodarse.

—¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, Sasuke-kun? — preguntó juguetona.

—Sí— respondió él y su tono de voz había cambiado.

—No me culpes— murmuró infantil—. Es tú culpa que te necesite—, soltó.

Él suspiró.

—Me haré responsable.

Sakura se estremeció y suspiró. Sí. Estaba segura de que así iba a ser. Pero antes…

—Entonces, empecemos primero— musitó—. Luego, podrás hacerte todo lo responsable que quieras. ¿O no me echas de menos?

Sakura esperó una respuesta, pero sabía que él nunca confesaría que la echaría de menos. Actos y más actos eran sus acciones preferidas. La distancia le obligaba a deducir qué cara pondría él y el tono de su voz, si la anhelaba o no.

—Yo sí— continuó finalmente—. Sobretodo por las noches. Sentir tus manos recorrerme…

Y ahí todo comenzó.

Lentamente, comenzó a dictar los senderos de sus dedos por encima de su cuerpo. A descender por las zonas sensibles y entre murmullos sensuales, dictarle cada reacción, disfrutando del sonido de su respiración, cada vez más agitado.

Justo cuando surcaba el camino por sus rizos, algo estalló contra su oído, interrumpiendo su momento.

—¡Sakura Haruno! — Era la voz d su padre—. ¡Cuelga inmediatamente, niña descarada!

Sakura se sentó en la cama de golpe, asustada y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Papá? — susurró—. ¿Qué diablos haces escuchando? ¡Eso no se hace, Shannaro!

—¿Qué no se hace? — repitió su progenitor alterado— ¿Sabes quién paga las facturas? ¡Yo! ¿Tienes idea de cuántas horas llevas al teléfono? ¡Tres! Y cuando miro a ver si está mal colgado, resulta que estás diciendo obscenidades con tú novio! ¡Cuelga ahora mismo! ¡Estás castigado sin teléfono durante tres años por lo menos!

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Eso no es…!

—Sigue protestando y serán cuatro.

Sakura bufó, sintiendo las maldiciones en la garganta.

—Sasuke-kun… ya.. hablamos otro día— dijo. Y colgó.

Sasuke fue el único que se quedó mirando el teléfono con gesto confuso. Con una mano sobre su entrepierna y la mirada fija en el aparato.

—¿Qué demonios…? Mujer loca.

Iba a pensarse mucho de hacer una llamada de ese tipo de nuevo. Porque al fin y al cabo… era él el que llamaba. No ella.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos en** In the oficce **!**


	23. In the office

**Continuamos nwn.**

* * *

 **ºIn the oficceº**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A** poyó los codos sobre la mesa cuando la reunión finalizó. Todos sus compañeros abandonar el lugar entre diferentes charlas y cuando el último abandonó el lugar, buscó el botón correspondiente para cerrar la puerta con seguro. Su secretaria no iba a preocuparse por ello.

Especialmente, porque estaba ahí con él.

Se echó hacia atrás, mirando hacia abajo del escritorio. La vio, con sus ojos verdes, traviesos, puestos sobre los de él y las mejillas sonrojadas.

La cremallera de su pantalón estaba abierta y su erección subía hasta su vientre, con un dedo de ella acariciando tan solo. Se había pasado así todo el tiempo que duró la reunión. Sasuke no había visto nunca el final de esa dichosa tertulia para encararla.

—¿Acaso querías que me corriera delante de todos mis empleados? — gruñó ayudándola a salir.

Ella arqueó una ceja con inocencia, sentándose sobre una de sus piernas, de vuelve sus dedos al lugar más necesitado de su cuerpo.

—Estaba aburrida ahí abajo. Es tu culpa por empujarme, Sasuke-kun.

Se frotó el ceño y suspiró.

—¿A qué hora es la próxima reunión?

Sakura pareció sopesarlo. Siempre se tomaba tan enserio su trabajo que parecía imposible que mientras su mente estaba recordando su agenda, su mano estuviera acariciando su miembro de forma firme y segura.

—Dentro de media hora.

—Joder— masculló él.

—Ya— asintió ella y se separó para levantarse la falda y mostrarle la falta de ropa interior—. Jodamos.

Él la observó un instante, alargando la mano y tanteando su sexo. Ella se estremeció y suspiró, hasta que tiró de su cintura para sentarla a horcajadas sobre él y penetrarla. Echó los brazos hacia atrás, mirándola orgulloso.

—Móntame.

Y ella lo hizo, echando las manos hacia sus rodillas, moviéndose a medida que podía ver a la perfección su unión. Dentro de ella. Fuera de ella. Hundiéndose hondo. Rechinó los dientes a medida que el placer se acomodaba para él y sentía la presión de liberarse. Por la rapidez de sus gestos, la forma de apretarle y sisear su nombre, sabía que ella también.

Llevó una mano hasta sus caderas, ayudándola a aumentar el ritmo hasta que finalmente, ambos sucumbieron uno detrás del otro. La abrazó contra sí lo justo, mirándola de reojo.

—Bien— felicitó.

Ella lo miró con duda.

—No deberíamos de hacer esto en la oficina— murmuró mientras se levantaba.

Se arrodilló para limpiar con su boca y cerró la cremallera.

—Un mes atrás dijiste que querías acción, Sakura— objetó, limpiándole la comisura con el pulgar. Ella bufó y se subió la ropa interior.

—Porque solo en casa resulta aburrido, Uchiha— gruñó, girándose para marcharse hacia la puerta y esperar a que él abriera.

Sasuke esbozó una leve y pícara sonrisa.

—Ábreme.

—Como quiera, señora Uchiha— respondió con una mueca, dándole al botón correspondiente.

Antes de desaparecer, le dejo una hermosa visión de su pequeña y traviesa lengua, además del brillo característico de un anillo de casada.

* * *

 **Nos vemos en** No Shame.


	24. No shame

**Siento la tardanza, ayer no estaba de humor para nada... aquí los dos capis nwn.**

* * *

 **ºNo shameº**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Dios mío.

La voz se le escapó de los labios sin ser capaz de controlarla. Presionó los dedos contra su boca, justo cuando su lengua volvía a hundirse en su interior. Él se detuvo, mirándola por encima de su vientre.

—Sakura, quiero escuchar.

—¡Pero…!— gimió.

Él le pellizcó un seno y un grito nuevo escapó a su control. Azorada, cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos. ¿Cómo no tener vergüenza? Por más que él quisiera escucharla, sus gritos no eran bajitos, no eran femeninos. Ella sentía el sexo de un modo diferente al resto de mujeres, a tal punto, que su voz siempre era fuerte, comparada a la dulzura de los demás.

Y eso siempre le había dado vergüenza.

Cuando su pareja se enteró, no dudó en buscarle los lugares menos idóneos para que demostrara su gusto al placer. Y ese día, tocaba un probador en un concurrido centro comercial.

Alguien murmuró en el probador de al lado y pudo ver la sombra de una mujer recogiendo escandalizada su bolso. Sakura bajó la mirada hacia Sasuke, acariciándole la frente para poder verle los ojos. Su boca sobre su sexo se curvó en una sonrisa, totalmente consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Cruel— gimió mientras él dejaba un reguero de besos por su cuerpo mientras se levantaba.

Se llevó las manos a la cintura, abriéndose la cremallera.

—De eso nada— se defendió y dio un paso atrás, acariciándose a sí mismo—. El condón, Sakura.

Ella asintió, a regañadientes y metió la mano en la parte trasera de su pantalón, toqueteando hasta que lo encontró, sacándolo y mostrándoselo. Lo abrió con los dientes y se arrodilló para colocarlo con su propia boca. Tras terminar, él ya la tenía acorralada contra la pared.

Aferró una pierna para que le rodeara la cadera y cubrió su boca solo un instante, para después hundirse en ella. El grito casi la desgarró. Toda la tienda quedó en silencio, mientras comenzó a sacudirse contra ella, golpeando la pared del probador, hundiéndose profundamente y obligándola a emitir sonidos nada castos.

Hasta que mordió su oído, hundiéndose tres veces en ella y la llevó al puro orgasmo un momento después.

Sakura perdió demasiado el sentido como para saber qué grito, qué hizo o si quiera si era persona. Solo sabía que él la había llevado a algo maravilloso.

Pero cuando salieron un momento después, él, totalmente campante, sin vergüenza alguna, ella estaba deseando morirse, pues las miradas y los susurros eran claramente una señal de que había sido puramente escandalosa.

—No tienes vergüenza, Sasuke-kun— regañó.

Pero se colgó de su brazo, escondiendo la cara en su pecho, mientras él sonreía con orgullo.

—A un hombre no debería de darle vergüenza hacer gritar a su mujer.

Por supuesto, solo de placer.

* * *

 **Ya mismo con D** ominance **.**


	25. Dominance

**Continuamos...**

 **NOTA:** Esta basado en cuando Sasuke llega a la batalla y muchos memes remarcaron su trasero xD **.**

* * *

 _ **ºDominanceº**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **El** látigo chasqueó en el aire justo cerca de su mejilla. Él cerró un ojo y bufó. Después tuvo que retirar rápidamente sus caderas cuando pisó entre sus piernas, con la punta de sus botas demasiado cerca de su pobre erección.

Estaba maniatado de muñecas en la espalda y tan solo sus piernas eran libres, pero las tenía abiertas para que ella tuviera una buena visión de su sexo. Le había atado una cinta a su miembro, impidiendo su capacidad para correrse.

Por su pecho caían gotas de cera y de sus pezones, justo en los aros, dos campanillas que sonaban cada vez que él se movía.

—Sasuke-kun ha sido un niño muy malo— ronroneó ella echándose hacia delante.

Dejó ver sus pechos apretados por el corsé, sobresaliendo uno de ellos en una forma rosada, apetecible. Se mordió el labio inferior y el cascabel que colgaba del lazo en su pene tintineó. Ella miró y frotó el látigo contra el lugar.

Una sonrisa traicionera se mostró en su rostro, mientras colaba por entre sus piernas más profundo el látigo, llegando hasta su trasero.

Respiró ruidosamente y entonces, algo pasó.

Una mano por delante de su rostro.

—¿Sakura-chan? Ey, Sakura-chan, que estamos en plena guerra, ¿sabes?

Sakura desvió la mirada, mirando de un lado a otro, parpadeando y luego mirando hacia Sasuke, que la miraba arqueando una ceja.

 _Maldita sea_ , dijo su yo interior, _ese sueño estaba bien chulo. Todo y por culpa del trasero de Sasuke justo cuando llegó._

—¡Bien, vamos! — gritó limpiándose la sangre de la nariz.

Todos miraron su espalda con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

* * *

 **Mañana nos vemos con** "Anata" **.**


	26. Anata

**Me basé en una imagen que me pasaron, Betsama para ser exactos nwn.  
**

* * *

º **Anata** º

(Dear)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **S** akura se lamió el labio por tercera vez y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su propio placer mientras duró. Con las manos apoyadas sobre la encima suspiró un ronroneó cuando él se alejó de ella, tan solo para recostar su frente en su hombro, con su erección desinflándose contra su nalga.

Echó una mano hacia atrás, acariciándole los oscuros cabellos y entonces, le miró. Abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar, preguntándose si estaría realmente bien "eso". Si él lo aceptaría o simplemente sería otra cosa molesta que añadir a su historia que quedaría aplacada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Sorprendida, echó un poco atrás la cabeza para poder verle mejor.

—¿Eh?

—Tienes el mismo gesto que aquella vez.

Sakura sabía a qué se refería. A esos años atrás, cuando él fue el único en darse cuenta de sus preocupaciones durante los exámenes. Avergonzada, sonrió.

—No tienes que preocuparte.

Sasuke la miró un instante, como dándole un momento para que se lo repensara. Sakura simplemente miró hacia el frente, recogiéndose el cabello que él adoraba soltar y enterrar sus dedos en ellos. Finalmente, se apartó para subirse los pantalones y ella mismo hizo lo propio con su ropa interior. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, no pudo controlarlo más.

—Anata.

Cerró los ojos, pensando que no la había escuchado y cuando los abrió, se volvió, encontrándoselo en la puerta, con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Qué?...

—¿Qué dijiste? — devolvió él la pregunta.

Sakura tragó y animándose, asintió.

—Anata. Creo que… al estar casados y tal… pues…

Sasuke asintió, volviendo en sí y girando la cara para salir. Sakura agrandó los ojos, preocupada y tiró de él para poder verle la cara. Con sorpresa, vio como él tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y desviaba la mirada, buscando rehuirla.

Sonrió y besándole el cuello, se subió a su espalda.

—¡Sakura! — exclamó él sujetándose del quicio de la puerta.

—¡Ne, Anata! ¡Hagamos una segunda ronda!

Sakura volvió a estar de espaldas a él un momento después, solo que esta vez, sonreía de un modo diferente. Pues él quería evitar a toda costa que le viera el rostro.

Un rostro lleno de felicidad.

* * *

 **Mañana no, porque ya dije que el día 27 no lo haría nwn.**

 **Pero nos vemos el 28 con** Early Mornings **.**


	27. Early Morning

**Se me hicieron las doce mientras subía uxu. Jo.**

* * *

º **Early Morning** º

.

.

.

* * *

 **S** asuke despertó con cierta incomodidad entre sus piernas. Todavía era temprano y sabía qué significaba eso. Especialmente, tras el sueño que estaba teniendo. No es que él siempre soñara especialmente con sexo, pero algunas veces, su necesidad parecía estar muy por encima de su parte oscura y tendía a entregarle esa clase de sueños que terminaban con su entrepierna hinchada y dura como un bate de beisbol, -o algo parecido, pero él era sumamente especial—, como buen Uchiha que era.

Ese día el sueño estaba lleno de momentos de su boca acariciando el preciado cuerpo de su esposa, de su nariz enterrada entre sus rizos mientras sus labios y lengua se encargaban del resto. Pero en su sueño no la había logrado llevar al orgasmo porque se había interrumpido. Porque, ey, él era bueno, muy bueno, con su lengua. Tanto como lo era con su espada.

O no, mejor incluso.

No importaba.

Sasuke miró de reojo hacia Sakura.

La chica estaba dormida boca arriba, con la parte superior del camisón subido hasta el vientre y la sábana sobre su cintura, dejando las formas del comienzo de su zona íntima. Las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, el cabello desparramado por la almohada y la boca abierta. Podía hasta verle caer un hilillo de baba, pero eso no quitaba que fuera atractiva en ese momento para él.

Recordando su sueño, tiró con suavidad de la sábana hasta que la quitó de encima de ella. Sakura no notaría la diferencia gracias al verano. Él se relamió, moviéndose con facilidad hasta quedar pegado a ella. Lentamente, acariciando una pierna, buscó refugio para sus dedos sobre la única prenda de ropa interior que se interponía.

Pasó el índice por encima y notó las formas de su sexo. Continuó acariciando hasta que la sintió removerse, lamiéndose los labios y suspirando. Aún así, continuó dormida.

Siguiendo su camino, se hundió con la ropa y todo más profundamente, acariciando más, notando la humedad que lentamente se iba formando como respuesta a sus caricias.

Apartó la mano para lamer sus dedos y se coló entre sus piernas, usando su boca. Retiró la prenda lo suficiente para abrirse camino y surcó un reguero de lengüetazos y chupones en su sexo, enfocándose en el maravilloso punto que tenía la mujer para que él la hiciera llegar más lejos que el mundo.

Cuando eso sucedió, Sakura despertó nombrándole, retorciéndose y mirando al techo con confusión mientras su respiración era pesarosa. Descendió la mirada hacia él, que se incorporó y apoyándose en los codos, la miró como si no hubiera estado haciendo nada.

—Buenos días— saludó. Sakura alargó una mano hasta su rostro, suspirando con ruido y perfiló sus labios húmedos.

—Dios, amo despertarme así— confesó.

Y eso le gustó. Tanto a él como su miembro, que tembló contra sus calzoncillos en busca de atención.

Le hizo un gesto para que levantara las caderas y así, poder librarse de la prendita molesta, haciendo lo propio con su ropa interior. Buscó su boca y la encontró dispuesta y con un ronroneo. Frotando su sexo contra el contrario una y otra vez, hasta que la impaciencia se marcó en sus ojos y se hundió en ella.

Un grato suspiró escapó de la boca femenina y sus manos se deslizaron hasta presionar sus nalgas, invitándolo a un empuje más profundo. Se recostó más sobre ella, estirando su cuerpo, acariciándole los cabellos, moviéndose lentamente, paciente, hasta que luego la necesidad creció en ambos.

Ella le presionó los dedos en la espalda y abrió la boca para expulsar su nombre, mientras él la llenaba con su propia esencia mientras lo apretaba en dulces espasmos.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, ella sonreía y de nuevo, su boca se movió.

—Sí. Adoro despertarme así.

* * *

 **Nos vemos más tarde con** Glowing **! El penúltimo ya, omg...**


	28. Glowing

**Ayer no pude actualizar, así que hoy miraré si puedo terminarlo = D**

* * *

 **ºGlowingº**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **S** e estiró cuan larga era junto al fuego de la chimenea. Estaban en el salón de una vieja casa que Hinata les había prestado como nido de amor mientras que Sarada se quedaba con ellos.

Sakura estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo.

Se le había antojado irse de viaje, pero por seguridad esa vez, el Hokage, para sorpresa de todos, no solo lo prohibió, sino que además le pidió el favor a su mujer. Sakura no se había negado al ver la casa y estaba completamente radiante aquel día.

Y ese día, Sasuke había estado de arriba para abajo mientras ella tan solo comía y comía, iba al baño, se aseaba, comía, se sentaba, comía, bebía y seguía comiendo. Incluso después de vomitar, tomarse casi una hora aseándose, volvió a comer.

Con su primera hija, Sasuke se había perdido muchas cosas y se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a cometer el mismo error. Pero Sakura no era de ponérselo todo fácil. No obstante, en ese momento, cuando se levantó tras cargar la chimenea de leña y mirarla, sintió que algo había cambiado.

Estaba radiante. Hermosa. Y por algún motivo, jodidamente sexy.

Pese a que tenía subidas de calor, continuaba pegada a la chimenea. Solo se había puesto una bata fina y un camisón que anunciaba su vientre y una manta por encima que se quitaba cada vez que el calor regresaba, para cubrirse cuando se iba.

Tenía una fuente de patatillas que mordisqueaba distraídamente mientras leía y cuando se percató de que él la estaba mirando, enrojeció y le nombró de aquel modo. Todo podría parecer normal, si no fuera porque su pierna surcaba un reguero desde su entrepierna, subiendo y bajando, metiendo finalmente el pie entre sus piernas para acariciar directamente en sus pelotas.

Sasuke miró hacia ella, gruñendo, apoyándose en el quicio de la chimenea mientras ella comía, leía y continuaba acariciándole. Había aprendido, bajo el consejo de Shizune, a no llevarle la contraria en sus deseos hormonales y si a ella se le había antojado jugar un rato con sus colgantes reales, poco iba a objetarle.

Cerro los ojos, sintiendo la dureza hincharse en sus calzones y que cada vez era más imposible sostenerla dentro de ellos.

—Sakura— nombró.

Levantó los ojos del libro para mirarle y sonrió de aquel modo que solo podía indicar que iba a ser puramente traviesa. Continuó acariciándole hasta que se echó hacia delante y tiró directamente de sus pantalones para acercarle y besarle el vientre.

—Sasuke, quiero hacerlo. Tengo, hum... Antojo.

Abrió paso por sus ropas, pasando su lengua por la piel que iba quedando al descubierto, bajando hasta que su miembro terminó dentro de su boca, chupando y tirando con sus dientes hasta que los pantalones hicieron ruido contra el suelo al caer. Apretó sus testículos entre los dedos y regresó hasta su pecho, a la vez que se levantaba.

Llevó las manos hasta sus hombros para ayudarla a desnudarse, pero ella le rechazó con un suave movimiento. A medida que dejaba ver su piel era como una visión diferente gracias al brillo del fuego. Ella era puramente increíble. O quizás fuera que el embarazo la hacía verse así.

Fuera como fuera, estaba en un punto que iba a dejarse hacer lo que fuera.

Se le notaba ya el vientre y los pechos brillaban por naturaleza. Preparándose para el día de parto, había depilado su entrepierna y era una preciosa visión de su centro rajado. Y, demonios, ansiaba volver a estar ahí. Traspasar esa barrera y hundirse. Saludar a su hijo si era necesario, o como fuera la cosa dichosa ahí dentro. Pero ante todo, quería darle placer, obligarla a disfrutar.

Sakura apretó sus partes en su mano, degustando el placer de la presión y tirando de él hacia ella,

Sus bocas se encontraron en el punto justo y la cargó entre sus brazos para sentarse con ella encima. Después, le dejó margen de decidir.

Sakura se sentó dándole la espalda, apoyándose de sus rodillas para impulsarse. Subiendo y bajando sobre su sexo y dándole una preciosa visión de su espalda y su trasero.

El sudor les cubrió rápidamente y el orgasmo fue más buscado a medida que sus gestos aumentaba, hasta que el último movimiento la embistió con fuerza y la dejó flácida sobre sus brazos, mientras él, sentía como del mismo gesto salía de ella, llenándola de sí mismo.

Escondió la cabeza en su cuello mientras él acaricia sus vientre y subía por sus senos, mordisqueando su oreja, hasta presionar sus senos. Ella gimió y se retorció de placer. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Sasuke supo que aquel día no iba a terminar nada tan pronto.

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos con el último!** Making a SALADA **!**


	29. Making a Salad

**¡Buenas amores! Hemos llegado al final.** Abajo os dejo unas notita **s, mientras, disfrutar con el final nwn.**

* * *

 **ºMaking a Saladaº**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **—Q** uiero tener un hijo.

Sakura se había sentado sobre él, a horcajadas, y sostenía el mando que le había quitado en alto. Sasuke había fruncido el ceño, preguntándose cómo demonios osaba quitarle su interés en las noticias locales. Cuando ella vio que toda su atención estaba puesta finalmente en su persona, soltó sus deseos.

El último Uchiha la miró con sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras y estuvo un instante apretando los labios. Sakura dejó el mando tras apagar la televisión a un lado.

—Cuando nos presentamos con Kakashi, lo dijiste: Quiero restaurar mi clan.

Sasuke suspiró ante aquel recuerdo y como solía hacer cuando ella le recordaba algo de su pasado, algo que fuera importante para ellos como recuerdo especial, miraba el techo y cerraba los ojos, como si eso le diera la capacidad de revivirlo todavía más.

Sakura le concedió ese momento. Ella no necesitaba concentrarse tanto. Recordaba ese momento como si fuera ayer.

—Somos jóvenes— murmuró Sasuke todavía sin abrir los ojos.

Sakura suspiró.

—Un ninja nunca es joven. Lo sabes mejor que yo.

Aquello pareció agradar al chico, pues abrió los ojos y la miró con cierto brillo de orgullo. Tiempo atrás, no cesaba de recordarle que un ninja tenía que tener más cuidado con sus sentimientos. Que ella recordara algo tan importante, era muchos puntos a su favor.

El tiempo que llevaban como pareja formal se había afilado hasta el punto de que sus reuniones amorosas siempre terminaban con un condón en la papelera y con ella asegurándose de que no surgiera nada de uno de sus retoces.

Pero esos días estaba decidida a seguir adelante y quería poder darle la oportunidad de experimentar lo que era ser padre. Y, ¿por qué no? Ella ser madre. Y siempre había querido ser la madre de los hijos de ese Uchiha. Del amor de su vida.

Pensar en un morenito corriendo entre sus piernas, llorando para que lo cogiera y durmiendo con ellos, era puro amor. Solo que le quedaba convencer a la otra parte. No podía hacer un Uchiha, si el último de su clan no quería.

—¿Tantas ganas tienes? — cuestionó pausadamente él.

—Sí.

—Un crío…

Sakura se permitió reír.

—Lo sé mejor que nadie. Un bebé es mucho trabajo. Tenemos que cuidarle, velar porque no le pase nada y…

Sasuke puso sus dedos sobre sus labios para callarla.

—… peligroso para tu salud— terminó.

Sakura comprendió entonces y sonrió emocionada. Sasuke se preocupaba por ella, por su salud.

—Está bien. Soy fuerte. Seré capaz de sobrevivir y, estoy completamente segura de que si me pasara algo, cosa que no sucederá, tendrá el mejor hombre para cuidarle.

Sasuke arrugó el ceño y Sakura comprendió. Las dudas de Sasuke de ser un buen padre o no. Después de lo vivido y con tantas cosas a su espalda.

—No puedo decirte que lo harás bien— susurró acariciándole las mejillas con sus pulgares—. Porque yo tampoco sé si seré buena madre. Hasta que todo no pase, no tendremos ni idea. Es más, estoy segura que cometer errores será lo que nos convierta en buenos padres.

Sasuke absorbió esas palabras, inclinando la cabeza hasta posarla en su hombro.

—Tampoco nadie dice que vaya a quedarme embarazada al primer intento. Podemos ir probando poco a poco, sin prisas.

El moreno levantó los ojos a la par que arqueaba una ceja.

—¿Es un reto?

Sakura se sorprendió.

—¿Eh? No era un…

Pero Sasuke la tomó de las muñecas con agilidad y tumbándola sobre el sofá y presionando su cuerpo contra ella. Sus bocas se unieron bruscamente, sin dejarla hablar. Su lengua buscó la suyo con ímpetu y un instante después, gemía bajo él, arqueando su cuerpo en busca de más.

Sakura le miró con ojos brillantes, observando su rostro, sus gestos mientras se quitaba la camiseta y dejaba al descubierto su pecho. Deseando tocarle, se da cuenta que estaba maniatada contra la mesita de noche. Llevó los ojos hacia el lugar y luego a él, abriendo la boca para protestar, pero la masculina volvía al ataque sobre la suya en besos que la volvían tan loca que terminaba perdiendo el sentido de su cuerpo que ansiaba más.

Podría preguntarse si hacer un hijo debía de ser de otro modo. Con ambos progenitores abrazados en la cama, amándose y sonriendo, ambos tomados de las manos y compartiendo la esperanza y deseo de ser padres. Pero con su pareja era totalmente imposible tener esa clase de sexo cuando estaba picado de ese modo. Y lo peor de todo es que ella lo disfrutaba.

Lo sentía mucho por su hija o hijo, pero si algún día le preguntaba si fue creada con amor,, probablemente le respondería: " y pasión, hijo/a, con mucha pasión".

Sasuke había subido con el ritmo de las caricias por su cuerpo la camiseta hasta su cuello, dejando ver sus senos, duros y pequeños, perfectos para sus manos que los acunaban y apretaban como si fueran objetos que jamás se rompiera. Abandonó su boca simplemente para ocuparla con sus senos y Sakura se descubrió a sí misma suspirando, ansiosa y retorciéndose de tal forma contra él que levantó una pierna en busca de sus caderas, pegándolo contra ella.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, levantó las caderas cuando él le pellizcó una nalga, demasiado ocupada su boca como para hablar, negándose a abandonar sus pezones. Sintió los pantalones junto a la ropa interior abandonarla y movió sus propias piernas para facilitarle la libertad.

Sintió su sexo ser apretado por una rodilla masculina y ella misma se frotó, liberando un gemido de súplica. La mesa crujió sobre su cabeza.

Sasuke levantó los ojos hacia ella un instante, mordiéndole el mentón y bajando por un reguero de besos, subiendo, frotando sus ingles contra ella y la dureza, remarcando lo que era capaz de hacer en él.

—Por favor— rogó—. Lo necesito— confesó.

El Uchiha bajó la mirada hacia sus caderas, mordiéndose el labio y apartándose solo para bajar sus pantalones lo suficiente para que tanto su erección como sus testículos quedaran en libertad. Sakura suspiró, rugiendo en su interior cada vez más la necesidad de tenerlo.

El chico se permitió un momento de caricias, sin dejar de mirarla, frotando la punta de su sexo contra su ombligo, bajando por su monte de venus y jugando con sus labios. Sakura siguió sus movimientos con sus caderas, como si buscara indicarle el lugar exacto.

Cuando entró ella fue como un tremendo escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, explotar en su pecho y escapar en su garganta.

Se retorció bajo él, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, notando sus labios en su cuello, sus dientes en su piel y los movimientos en su interior. La sensación extraña de la unión, el bombeo de sus cuerpos acoplándose y la necesidad de ambos. Llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, golpeando dentro, buscando la curvaba forma del placer.

La mesa volvió a crujir y esta vez, se rompió, tirando lámpara, teléfono y mando al suelo. Sus brazos rodeando el cuello masculino y su boca abriéndose tan solo para nombrarle.

Justo cuando llegaron al orgasmo, al unísono, a Sakura le pareció sentir algo, un susurro diferente al de su nombre, como un secreto contado pero mal escuchado.

Cuando buscó sus ojos, Sasuke la miraba como si esperase que le respondiera.

—¿Qué has…?

Él sacudió la cabeza, negándose a volver a repetir lo que había dicho. Se separó de ella, frotándose los cabellos y acomodándose la ropa. Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, mirándola de reojo.

—Ven al baño.

Sakura ronroneó ante la posibilidad de una nueva tanda en el baño y sonrió.

—Sí, Sasuke-kun— respondió no obstante. Él se quedó helado durante unos instantes, luego se volvió, saliendo rápidamente antes de que ella le viera la cara.

Sakura recogió sus cosas y con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro, caminó tras él.

Aquellas palabras nunca las olvidaría.

 _Hagamos una niña, Sakura._

Y Sakura sabía que eso sonaba bien. Muy bien.

Lo mejor es que nueve meses después, estaba cortando una buena ensalada de tomates para su marido. Pues el Uchiha la había embarazado, según sus cálculos, el primer día.

* * *

 **Notas de autora finales:**

 _Muchas gracias, antes que nada, a todos y todas aquellas preciosas personas que me han seguido hasta el final. Ayudándome, aconsejándome, corrigiéndome y, por encima de todo, apoyándome. Muchas gracias, porque sin vosotros, nunca hubiera sido tan divertido escribir esto y llegar a su final.  
_

Es el primer mes ss que hago en toda mi vida. Muchos saben que empecé años atrás en Naruto, pero es la primera vez que me enfoco tanto en un Sasusaku (se de una personita que estará diciendo "por fin, por fin" xDD). Me ha gustado mucho llevarlo a cabo y espero que ustedes disfrutaran tanto como yo leyendo.

Ha sido precioso abrir el correo cada día y ver uno de sus rw, sean nuevos o no, animándome, preguntándome o simplemente, recalcando cosas del fic que más gracia le ha hecho. ¡Gracias!

Y esos rw anónimos que no he podido responder debido a que eran eso, anónimos. FF no me deja responderles, pero os agradezco por igual, que no me olvido para nada.

En fin, quería dejar terminada esta historia haciendo realmente a la pobre Sarada. Quizás esa no fuera la idea del título, pero pensé que sería lo idóneo para terminar.

Espero que os haya sacado una sonrisilla o algo más nwn.

¡Sed felices, amores míos!

 **Chia S.R.**

 **30 de noviembre del 2015.**

 **Sasuke x Sakura mes smut.**


End file.
